My Love for You is True Love Triangle
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella are hiding their love from the world but what happens when Troy mistakes Gabriella's words for him. Sharpay begins to doubt Gabriella's trust as Troy becomes more determined to have Gabriella back. Gabpay, somewhat Troyella!
1. Beach House

Sharpay held down Gabriella's hands as she kissed the girl's body slowly making her way down towards her belly button

Ok guys hopefully you enjoy this story because I know I did when I was writing it. Although I wrote the story as a one shot I cut it off so I can add one extra part to it that should be up by the end of this week. Plz comment because I know you guys are gonna love it. Please Reply quickly so I can post the other one as fast as I can.

Sharpay held down Gabriella's hands as she kissed the girl's body slowly making her way down towards her belly button. Gabriella moaned loudly as Sharpay kissed the girl's bare body and made it passed her chest with just enough motivation to keep going down. Sharpay let go of the girl's hands as Gabriella placed her arms on Sharpay's bare shoulders. The air between the two kept their bodies cool since the heat bouncing off between them seemed to be coming to no end.

Sharpay opened her eyes and smiled back at Gabriella who was writing down her notes from the board. "Shar what's up" Ryan asked his older sister as she shook her head so he wouldn't worry. Spring break was on its way and Sharpay was finally ready to take her girlfriend to the beach house for the weekend. Ryan continued to do his work as Sharpay pulled out her phone. She quickly texted Gabriella and put her phone away as Ms. Darbus looked up at the class. The vibration of Gabriella's phone startled the girl as she looked at the message. Meet me after class Love Ya. Gabriella looked up at Sharpay who was still starring at her. She shook her head yes or ok and began taking her notes once more. "Miss Montez the telephone" Ms. Darbus called out to Gabriella as she jumped and her phone flew to the front of the class from her frail hands. Sharpay glared at the teacher in the front and slid from her seat. She placed the phone on the teacher's table and sat back down in her chair.

This was the second time Gabriella tossed the phone from one end of the classroom to the next. "Smooth move" Troy said smiling at Gabriella who smiled back as the bell rang. Sharpay couldn't believe that boy was still trying to pick up her girl. She nugged his shoulder as he left class and spoke to Ms. Darbus about Gabriella's phone. Gabriella wouldn't have to endure detention this time since Spring Break officially started after class. Gabriella met up with Sharpay at the front of the class and grabbed her phone. "Thanks a lot, I think I have to get a lojack on this phone" Gabriella smiled as Sharpay placed her fingers in between hers. They both ended up in the hallway and let go of each others hands. They weren't ready for the entire world to know about their love or at least East High. They always get spotted touching hands or making out in the hall but their excuses are always so convincing they could even fool a God….or at least a close relative.

Gabriella moved her locker towards Sharpay's a while ago after Kelsi hurt her leg in a Drama, incident. Now Ryan and Kelsi were closer together and Sharpay and Gabriella's lockers were the brightest in the school. "So Sharpay what did you want to ask me" Gabriella asked her girlfriend who was busy trying to make Zeke get away from her. "Oh right..the beach house Friday night until Sunday or Monday when my parents come for our family trip" Sharpay asked as Gabriella brushed her long hair from her shoulders. Sharpay starred into those dark chocolate eyes of Gabriella's until she answered. "Sure I'd love to" Gabriella said as Sharpay smiled and kissed Gabriella passiotenly on the lips. The crowd in the hallway stopped and starred at the girls. "What you people never seen two girl rehears their lines for the upcoming play Passionate?...When are you people gonna get a life?" Sharpay said as she pulled away from Gabriella. She had to make Kelsi think of another part where two girls kiss in the upcoming play.

Gabriella was turning red although everyone began going their separate ways again. "One day we're going to get caught" Gabriella told Sharpay. "You're right about that" Ryan said closing the girls lockers and heading towards the lunchroom "You're right about that". Sharpay rolled her eyes as Kelsi, Gabriella, and herself walked arm and arm to the cafeteria. "What is up with those two" Taylor asked as Chad twirled his basketball on his index finger. "What do you mean?" He asked his girlfriend who was the head of the scholastic bowl since Gabriella quit last quarter. "I mean look at those two they act as if their in love. I mean Gabriella and Sharpay kiss more than you and I and we barley kiss" Taylor told Chad as he held his ball in mid air. "You're right so why don't we catch up" he said knocking Taylor gently into a locker behind them. He kissed her over and over counting as he went on "seven…..nine…..twelve.". "You kiss or touch in the hallways you'll get Chlamydia and you'll die" the gym coach said as the two pulled away. Taylor giggled "Learn to do math Chad.

Gabriella sat next to Sharpay at the highest table in the entire cafeteria. Ryan was already sipping on his white milk as the girls sat in their usual places. Gabriella's pizza sat on her plate starring at the orange that rubbed up next to it. "You know cafeteria food isn't good for you" Sharpay said poking Gabriella's pizza. "Yeah I guess not, but I have to eat something" Gabriella said moving Sharpay's prying fingers from her thick slab of beef and tomatoes on bread. Ryan starred around the lunch room waiting to spot Troy who was obviously upset about the way his ex girlfriend was getting close to the Drama club president. He walked in slowly as Chad and Taylor slid next to the basketball players and the jocks. "Where's Gabriella"? Troy asked looking around as Chad pointed up. "Where else man" Chad said as Troy looked up at a giggling Sharpay and a bluing Gabriella. "What is up with her" Troy asked as he made his way passed the crowd towards the stairs. "Man…..we don't chase girls they chase us" Chad yelled across the lunchroom as Taylor folded her arms and glared at him. "What did I say" he asked.

Troy made his way towards the top of the red carpeted steps and headed for Sharpay's table. Gabriella's back was facing Troy so she didn't see him coming. Ryan took his seat once more and waited for Sharpay to spot Troy which never happened until he reached the table. "Gabi can we talk"? Troy asked tapping Gabriella's shoulder as Sharpay gave an innocent smile. Gabriella starred into Sharpay's eyes and turned around when she knew Sharpay was ok with it. "Sure" Gabriella said signaling Troy to sit next to her. "No I mean in private" he called out as Gabriella stood as Troy moved to the side to let her pass. "I'll be right back" Gabriella told Sharpay as she just waved her hand to signal her to go. She didn't want anyone to think anything was up between the two although all the obvious signs were there.

Gabriella ran her fingers across the railing as she walked until her and Troy stood at the very top of the steps. "Gabi this isn't you" Troy began as Gabriella looked at him in confusion. "I mean hanging out with Sharpay, if you're mad at me I get it but hanging out with the Ice Queen is another situation altogether" Troy finished as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Look Troy I'm not mad at you or anyone else I just think Sharpay is a cool person and well….I can hang out with anyone I want so there" Gabriella said defensively as Troy grabbed her hand. "Then sit with us….Taylor misses sitting with you and I do too, and if we're cool we should be able to hang right"? Troy asked as Gabriella pulled her hand away from him. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply and starred at Troy. Then she glanced back over towards Sharpay. "Look I can hang with you guys after break but right now I'm up here with Sharpay" Gabriella said as she walked away. Troy just watched her sway down towards Sharpay. He curled up his nose and joined his friends as the jocks table. "So any luck" Taylor asked biting into her ripe apple. "Yeah she'll hang with us next week" Troy said as Chad shook his head "You are whipped man".

"So what was that all about" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she sat back down at the table. "O nothing, Troy just wants me to sit with him after Spring Break" she answered as Sharpay's eyes widened. "So what did you say to him" she asked as Gabriella tossed her trash into one corner of her tray. "I said sure, why not, and beside we're friends so it's cool I guess…..unless you don't want me to then I can just tell…" Gabriella began as Sharpay cut her off. "It's cool" she said hurt on the inside knowing that the rumor floating around the school seemed to be true. Troy wanted Gabriella back and Sharpay had to do whatever she could to keep her girl. The bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria began to toss their things away. Sharpay just starred at Troy until he left the cafeteria. Ryan grabbed Sharpay's hand and spoke softly in her ear. "You better watch him or he'll steal your girl" her brother said pulling away and laughing at her as he left. Gabriella was confused but Sharpay couldn't lose Gabi. Not after everything she had to go through, not after everything she lost, she just couldn't.

GabpayGabPay GabpayGabPay GabpayGabPay GabpayGabPayGabpayGabpayGabpay

It was late Friday and Gabriella was packing her suitcase as her phone rang. "Hey Gabs listen I want to know if you would like to hang out tonight" a voice came through the phone like lightning. "Uh well I have something planned" Gabriella said as she listened to Troy's breathing. "Oh come on blow that off it'll be fun" he said as Gabriella zipped her suitcase and ran to grab her toothbrush from the bathroom shelf. "Sorry Troy I had this planned for awhile now" Gabriella lied. Troy just began to whisper as Gabriella patiently waited for a reaction. "Fine how about tomorrow" Troy asked as Gabriella starred at herself in the mirror. "Nope sorry how about Tuesday afternoon" Gabriella asked holding onto her phone as a bright pink car drives up in the driveway. "Tuesday that's in forever" Troy wined as Gabriella waved at Sharpay. "I'll be down in a sec" she yelled as she placed her phone back towards her. "I have to go Shar…." Gabriella stopped talking and listened to what she was saying. "Uh someone is here see you Tuesday" Gabriella said pressing end on her phone and carrying her bags down the steps.

Sharpay was already out of the car and at the front steps when Gabriella pulled the door open. "Hey" Sharpay said opening her car trunk and running over to Gabriella. "Let me help you with that" she said smiling. Gabriella pulled her things in the trunk and looked in the back seat. Sharpay brought her toy poodle boy with her. "Nice" Gabriella said making kissy faces towards the small dog. Sharpay laughed and slid in the car as Gabriella followed. The ride to the beach house was extremely long and Gabriella didn't even bother to ask where it was until she saw the sign "You are now in Texas". "We're in Texas" Gabriella asked with her face pressed on the window. "Don't make your curiosity obvious" Sharpay said making her final turn for the day. She headed down a long dirt road that was surrounded by patches of fake green grass. "Are you driving me all the way down here to just kill me" Gabriella joked as Sharpay stayed quiet. "Not funny" Sharpay said making a stop in front of the biggest house on the beach.

Gabriella smiled and stepped from the car. "Well then" Gabriella said letting herself from the car and looking at the view. Sharpay began to unpack the trunk as Gabriella kicked the dirt road below her. "Some help here" Sharpay called towards Gabriella. The bags upon Sharpay's arms were carrying her down as Gabriella ran towards her and lifted a few things to give the girl leverage. They entered the beach house with all the bags as Boy traveled to the backyard. "Sharpay its beautiful" Gabriella said running her hands across the golden trimming on the wall. "Yeah I helped decorate it" Sharpay gloated as Gabriella smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "I know this weekend will be great".

"So where we headin"? Troy asked as the wind blew in his hair. Taylor folded her arms and starred at Chad who convinced her to travel so far in one day. "Chad"? Taylor questioned as he looked at her. He lifted his shoulders up and looked at Troy and then back at the road in front of him. No one seemed to be getting answers out of anybody. The fresh air made Taylor's stomach turn and Troy couldn't help but to think about Gabriella, "I wonder what she's doing right now". Chad starred at his friend once more and shook his head " like I said man, you're whipped". The sky began to turn a deep blue and the group was still on the road. "How much longer man" Troy asked as Chad turned to face Ryan, "Yeah how much longer"?

Gabriella lifted her surf board above her head and carried it back to the coast. Sharpay was already on the deck trying to cut a seedless watermelon open. Gabriella just giggled and caught up with Sharpay who was spilling watermelon juice all over her light green swimsuit. "Nice combination" Gabriella remarked as Sharpay glanced at where the girl was pointing. "Great" she said placing the knife down on the table and turning toward the water. "Sharpay it's cool it's just juice right" Gabriella said walking up behind Sharpay and placing her hands through her arms. "I mean its easy to lick off right"? Gabriella asked as Sharpay pulled away "Guess so". The smiles on both of the girls faces was evident that they both had the same thing in mind. Gabriella placed her fingers between Sharpay's and lead the girl into the beach house.

The picture windows were uncovered and exposed to the outside world. The dark wood floors let the dimming sun's rays touch its surface to make it glisten brightly. The white leather couch was just reapulstered before the girl's trip and now it may need a new cleaning. Gabriella slowly layed herself down onto the couch and pulled Sharpay on top of her. Sharpay sat on top of Gabriella with a huge smile that played across face. Gabriella placed her hands on Sharpay's stomach and caressed it with her fingers. She traced the outlining of Sharpay's bellybutton with her right index finger. Then she made them walk up towards Sharpay's bra. The girls looked at each other as Sharpay came closer towards Gabriella after stopping her hand from moving any further. She kissed the brunette as soft as she could and as slow as she could making Gabriella yern for the next kiss more than the last. The without a second thought Sharpay slid her hand up Gabriella's thin swimtop that was tight to her skin. She slowly worked it off of the girl's body until her bare breast showed.

Ryan drove faster down the road until he reached the end of the highway and signaled his way onto a dark dirt road. The car began to create banging noises from the front as the little car chugged its way along the path. "Why couldn't we take my car again"? Ryan asked as Troy tapped on the windshield. "I'm just saying" Ryan added as he could see Troy getting upset. Chad traded spots with Troy a while back on the highway and now Taylor slept in Chad's arms. The little black truck barley made it past a steep end of the dirt road until the group of kids came upon a sunset on the beach. "We're almost there" Ryan said as the car stalled for a quick second before making a fast acceleration. "Were all gonna die" Taylor yelled as she awoken from her dream. "What are we doing here? You're bringing us out this far to kill us" Taylor said. She knew her and Gabriella watched two many horror movies or at least they use to before Sharpay and Gabriella became new best friends. Taylor pulled a blanket onto her knees as Ryan continued to drive. When it seemed like they would never make it to where they were going Ryan pointed to a huge white beach house with picture windows.

"Oh that's cool man" Troy said sitting up in his seat starring at the large house. "Yeah its our summer beach house or vacation house or…whatever" Ryan called out as he pulled up behind a bright pink Mercedes. "Wait isn't that" Troy began as Ryan shut the car off and stepped out. "Yeah man I think that is" Chad said referring to Sharpay's car. Taylor and everyone else left the car and starred into Sharpay's pink Mercedes. "She's here also" Taylor said frowning and walking up to the house with Ryan. "What are you doing" Taylor asked Ryan who was peeking in the windows. He turned from Taylor and opened the house doors. Chad and Troy followed in pursuit starring at the landscape and structure of the house. "Dude your parents have taste" Troy said loudly as Ryan tried shushing him up.

Gabriella stopped kissing Sharpay who was completely naked underneath her. She looked around the empty bedroom expecting to find something. "What"? Sharpay asked as Gabriella placed a finger on her soft pink lips. "I thought I heard…" Gabriella began as Sharpay sat up starring the girl in the face. "Troy…I-I thought I heard Troy that's all" Gabriella finished as Sharpay helped the girl off of her. "I bring you here and you're still thinking about him…this was a bad idea" Sharpay said as Gabriella looked at her with a concerned face. "No Shar I'm not thinking about him its just" Gabriella said as Sharpay stood wrapping her body with a bed sheet. " Just what that you still have him on your…" Sharpay began as she heard more talking from downstairs. It was Troy and the other close wildcats. "Oh God" Sharpay screamed as she ran to lock her door. Gabriella pulled up a sheet to her chest as Sharpay looked at her.

"What are you doing Montez" she questioned the girl. "Hiding myself" Gabriella replied as Sharpay gave her a small chuckle "yeah no one can spot you now". Gabriella looked down at the sheet and then back at Sharpay and tossed the cover and ran towards the bathroom. Both girls slid on their night gowns as quickly as they could as Sharpay thought about their clothes in the living room on the floor. "Oh God" Sharpay said as Gabriella ran out of the bathroom while at the same time placing her hair in a pony tail. "What" Gabriella asked as she brushed Sharpay's hair behind her back. "Our clothes that's what" Sharpay said starring at Gabriella's arm. "Did you always have that on" Sharpay asked a stunned Gabriella. It was her "T" for Troy charm that came from her necklace he gave her. She couldn't believe that she still wore that on her arm after they've been dating for at least a year now. "It's nothing Its just" Gabriella began trying to find an excuse in her brain. "Never mind" Sharpay said still thinking about the wet clothes on the floor.

The girls both waited at the door for a knock but one didn't ever come so after twenty minutes the girls braved out from the room and walked the halls. "Ryan" Sharpay called annoyed with her younger brother who's always finding a way to piss her off. "Ryan, Chad….Taylor" Sharpay continued but was cut off by Gabriella "Troy". Sharpay just starred at Gabriella for a quick second and walked in front of the girl "still thinking about him I see".

"What" Gabriella cried out.  
"You heard me"

No seriously Sharpay, what?"

"You're still thinking about Troy and obviously I can't compete with him"

What are you talking about you know I love you"

"Yeah but how much" Sharpay questioned as Gabriella stopped in front of the guest room. Sharpay continued to walk down the hall. "Their sleep Sharpay….all of them" Gabriella said angrily as she made her way back to Sharpay's room. The guest room was huge with white walls and purple bedding. Three king size beds made up the room's space as well as a two person desk and a small fridge and a large closet complements of Sharpay. Troy was sleep on one bed and Taylor and Chad cuddled up against one another on the middle bed.

Gabriella crawled into Sharpay's bed and went to sleep or at least tried as Sharpay picked up the wet swimsuits and washed them in the machine. She tried to follow what the maid said once before but that was so long ago Sharpay was at a lost. "Wait what about Ryan" Sharpay thought because Gabriella didn't mention him. She made her way to his room but no signs of her brother was to be seen. She waited for about an hour but Ryan didn't show up. Maybe he was at the neighbors again she thought as she headed to bed. Gabriella was mad at her and she thought to herself once more "This is turning into one of the worst Spring Breaks ever".

The next morning was Saturday. Sharpay awoken to an empty bed and a note that read "Sharpay how can you question my love for you? I do love you I really do, you're the only person that can make me laugh when I'm down and yes I admit that Troy can do that sometimes but you're different. When I'm hurt and don't show it you already know what's up. When I want to drop something you tell me to stick with it: except for the scholastic club ha-ha. I love you Sharpay and I'll prove it to you tonight just trust me….Love always and forever Gabriella". Sharpay smiled at the note and wondered where Gabriella went. She stepped out of bed and pulled some clothes from her drawer. She was ready to take a shower although this morning she thought she could have one with Gabriella.

Sharpay turned on the shower water and locked the bathroom door. Her eyes were a bit red from the lack of sleep but she didn't care she was ready to start her day. She took a quick shower and headed downstairs to see if her guests that were uninvited still there. Taylor was sitting on the front couch with a bowl of cereal making funny faces as Troy who was doing his impersonation of Sharpay. Sharpay cleared her throat and gave a faint smile towards the two. Troy fell into his chair on purpose and Taylor sat her bowl of cereal onto the table and grabbing the television remote. "Nice meeting you here Sharpay" Taylor said flicking through the channel "Uh yeah its my house" Sharpay shot back as she headed into the kitchen. There Chad was stacking a few glass cups one after the other as Ryan took note of it. "Wow Ry you really are an idiot aren't you" Sharpay asked her brother as he glared at her and then back at Chad. "Does the word irreplaceable mean anything to you" Sharpay asked about her mother's priceless China. Sharpay looked around for Gabriella but there was no signs of the brunette anywhere. Should I worry Sharpay thought as Chad lifts up his hands "How many man"? Ryan looks at his pad and paper and taps a cup "fifty seven".

"Boys" Sharpay said taking a bowl of cereal with her onto the deck. The weather was beautiful and the sky was extremely clear. "Hey you" a small voice called to Sharpay as she spun around in the lawn chair almost tipping over her breakfast. Gabriella giggled at her girlfriend and sat next to her. "So did you get my letter" Gabriella asked as Sharpay lifts a spoon of Cap N' Crunch into her mouth, "Nope". "O well let me go…" Gabriella began. "Just kidding I got it and its sweet" she replied as Gabriella took a deep breath "Ok, good". Gabriella starred into Sharpay's eyes as the girl ate her cereal to half a bowl. "You're just gonna stare at me" Sharpay asked with a mouth full of cereal. Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Sharpay tipped her spoon back into her bowl and lifted it towards Gabriella who smiled and ate a spoon full of the cereal she hated most in the world. They finished the cereal in this matter and began to talk.

"What the hell are they doing out there" Chad asked as Ryan turned on his Xbox. "Don't know…Don't care" he replied as Troy began to rub his hands together. "It's hot anyone else think its hot…I'm gonna…yeah" Troy said walking onto the deck. "Wait but wasn't he just" Taylor began but Chad cut her off "Just leave it alone baby, just leave it alone". (MY POV: If you don't know, rubbing your hands together means you're cold and not hot). Gabriella was laying on Sharpay's shoulder as Troy walked onto the deck. Both girls had their eyes clothes but as soon as Troy's feet began to pick up sound both girls jumped and pulled apart. "So….Gabriella…..Sharpay…" Troy began as both girls smiled they liked they way that sounded and for the first time it was someone other than them saying it. "Yeah" Gabriella asked as Troy sat down at the end of her lawn chair. "You two up to anything tonight"? Troy asked not knowing what Gabriella had planned. "Uh…no why"? Gabriella said trying to sound as normal as possible. "We'll were going to some restaurant called Western Texas wanna join" Troy asked as Gabriella looked at Sharpay. The blonde was already upset by how Troy interrupted their tranquil time but now he wants to bombard their plans too. "Well we'd like to but me and Gabby have other things we're doing" Sharpay said as Troy starred at Sharpay and turned back to Gabriella.

"I thought you guys didn't have plans" he asked Gabriella as she looked at him. "Apparently I do now" Gabriella said fidgeting with her "T" bracelet. "Troy looked at Gabriella's writ and smiled then he headed back inside. The girls didn't know how many obvious signs they were just giving out by hand to their relationship. Gabriella caught Sharpay frowning at the "T" bracelet and stopped smiling. She stood up and asked Sharpay to walk with her on the beach. Sharpay agreed and Gabriella told her to wait for a minute. Gabriella rushed into the house and carried herself up to Sharpay's room once more and pulled her bag from out of the closet. She was finally ready to hand over the rest of herself to Sharpay. Gabriella kissed the "T" bracelet and carefully slid it from her wrist. "I still love you Troy but as a friend I love someone else….but I still love you and there will always be room in my heart for you" Gabriella said placing the bracelet into a black silk box. She pulled out two bracelets and carried them with her to the deck. Sharpay had her sunglasses over her face starring out at the ocean when Gabriella returned.

"Sooo" Sharpay said slipping her sandals onto her feet and holding onto the railing of the porch. "Sharpay…..here is a gift from me to you" Gabriella said placing the letter "S" into Sharpay's hand. "And one for me from you" she laughed knowing she bought them both. Sharpay didn't know why Gabriella gave her the letter "S" yes it was the first letter in her name and it was sweet but…"but.." Sharpay said about to question Gabriella. "I give you all of me Sharpay…my heart….my body…and my soul" she said reaching for Sharpay's wrist as the girl stood stunned. Gabriella placed the letter "G" around Sharpay's wrist and waited for Sharpay to do the same to her. Sharpay just stood frozen in her own thoughts as Gabriella tapped Sharpay's shoulders. The tears in Gabriella's eyes were met by a soft hand stroking them away. Sharpay gave Gabriella a soft kiss and lifted Gabriella's arm. "I too Gabriella give you all of me…my heart…my body…maybe I'll keep my soul" Sharpay joked as Gabriella wiped away her remaing tears and smiled. "And I too Gabriella give you my soul" Sharpay added placing the soft smooth gold onto Gabriella's arm. The letter "S" sparkled brightly and Gabriella saw Sharpay smile and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Gabriella you can still wear the"T" if you want I'm just a little jealous that Troy got to you first" Sharpay said placing a few stands of hair behind her ear. Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Sharpay "yeah well my heart always belonged to you" Gabriella reassured a blushing Sharpay. "Now shall we go to the beach" Gabriella asked holding onto Sharpay's hand…"We shall". "What the hell" Chad said looking at the girls from the windows. "That's just Troy's bracelet" Taylor said grabbing a controller from Ryan. "Ok well unless Sharpay and Gabriella wanna share a man and if that "T" magically transformed into two of the same things then I believe you" Chad said as Taylor shook her head "I still think their just close friends who seem to be pissing me off" Taylor said jealously.

Troy smiled as he walked down the stairs and back to the group. "Guys I just got my conformation" Troy said as Chad starred at him. "That what you're a martin and you're about to phone home". "Funny man, you should be a comedian really" Troy said sarcastically as he sat next to Chad. "Gabriella still loves me I overheard her in Sharpay's room" Troy said as Ryan spit out his soda from laughing. Only Ryan knew what was really going on……and God how he wished Sharpay would get caught. "Are you sure man" Chad asked as Ryan listened. "Yeah she said I still love you and there will always be room in my heart for you…and she said Troy…I heard it man seriously" Troy continued as everyone was pushed into believing him. "You know what I just noticed" Taylor said placing the game controller onto the glass table. "Yeah what's that"? Ryan asks. "I'm the only girl in here maybe I'll join Sharpay and Gabriella" Taylor said as the guys caught on to that as well. "Man you guys are slow" Taylor finished rushing towards the oceans to find the girls. Ryan just smiled at his thoughts….he could only imagine what Taylor would come across. He then thought about how the girls would have a threesome.

Taylor ran across the sand as fast as she could with no signs of Sharpay or Gabriella. She stopped to catch her breath and then yelled "Gabriella". The girls were sitting on the rocks a few steps away from the house as Taylor yelled. Gabriella was holding onto Sharpay's hand for a while now and pulled it back when she heard her friend. Sharpay looked over her shoulder towards the shore and saw Taylor looking down at the waters and began to laugh. Gabriella stood and yelled towards Taylor "up here" she said waving. She then latched onto Sharpay's arm and pulled her up as Sharpay caught her balance she found her hand landing on Gabriella's arms close to her chest. Taylor caught up to the girls as Sharpay pulled apart from her and fixed her hair. Gabriella just stood and greeted her friend "Hey". Taylor waved and caught her breath once more as Sharpay distanced herself from the two. "So what's going on," Taylor said balancing herself on the high rocks. "Nothing" Gabriella told her as she caught her friend's hand as she almost slipped down into the water. "Well I think I know what's up" Taylor said as Sharpay glanced over at her then back at Gabriella. "What's going on then" Gabriella asked as Sharpay applied lip gloss onto her lips feeling socially excluded.

"I mean you two are getting really close" Taylor began as Sharpay walked back over to the girls edging her to go on. "And well a blind bat could sense you two" Taylor said without exactly giving the girls a answer. Sharpay just smiled at Gabriella and clutched her hand "Ok Taylor you caught us me and Gabriella are dating but…" Sharpay began as Taylor folded her arms and smiled at the two. "I was just gonna say you two wanted to be alone away from the city life but your explanation is so much better" Taylor said as Gabriella blushed. The two were caught and Sharpay could feel her cheeks get hot and her temperature rise in her blood. Gabriella just placed her free hand over Sharpay's and smiled at Taylor "ok you caught us but please don't tell the guys and you're cool with it right"? Gabriella asked holding her breath and waiting for an answer. Taylor unfolded her arms and faced the water and smiled. She then faced the girls and gave them an answer "of course I'm cool I just thought you were avoiding me and our friendship would suffer" Taylor told Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and placed her hand on Taylor shoulders "we're still cool Tay and no matter what we're best friends until the end".

"Ok you're starting to sound like chucky" Taylor goofed off as all the girls laughed and headed back towards the beach house. "So Sharpay how did this happen"? Taylor asked trying to start a conversation with the girl. Sharpay finally stood her ground and let her voice go out into the air. "Well it all started…" Sharpay began as Taylor sighed. "When I first saw Gabriella on the first day of school" Sharpay began as Gabriella looked up to the deck where Troy was waiting to greet them. " Uh nice story Sharpay….Gabi I need to tell you something" Taylor said as Sharpay wrinkled her nose because she couldn't finish her story. "Troy kinda" Taylor began as Troy began to step off of the porch and into the sand. "He thinks you're still in love with him" Taylor said as Gabriella's eyes widened. Sharpay didn't care what Troy though she only cared about what Gabriella thought and felt.

"So what am I suppose to do"? Gabriella asked as Taylor waved to Troy. "Tell him the truth" Sharpay said as she held onto Gabriella's hand. Gabriella couldn't tell him or at least not right now at least she wasn't ready. Taylor turned towards the girls to make them stop in the middle of the beach. The sand was a bit warm but the breeze from the air made it comfortable enough to move in but now that they've stopped their feet began to warm up once more. "Ryan brought us here to find out something we all really needed to know and now I know what" Taylor began as she eyed Troy and then faced the girls once more. "I know now but what about Troy"? she stated as Gabriella pulled her hand from Sharpay's and folded her arms so she wouldn't alarm the girl. Gabriella wanted this day to be special but so far it was a lot of work. Sharpay began to walk past Taylor and up to Troy fixing her skirt as she walked. "You don't think she'll tell him do you" Gabriella asked warily as Sharpay began to speak with Troy. The distance between the two were out of ear reach for the girls. Taylor looked at Gabriella and reassured her "Sharpay is a girl that likes to play with your mind and well…..why would Troy's mind be different….but if you love her you should tell him".

Gabriella thought about it but then just shooed the idea from her head as her and Taylor walked onto the deck. "That's cool" Gabriella heard Troy say as Sharpay tapped her fingers on the hard wood railing. "It is" Sharpay said upset in a way that made Gabriella wonder if Sharpay told Troy. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled which made her feel a bit relieved as Taylor looked down. She spotted the bracelet on Gabriella's arm and remembered Chad's reaction a while ago. She gazed in deeply at Gabriella's wrist when the girl wasn't paying attention. There was a small thin gold chain with a thin heart dangling from it. It had something on it but Taylor couldn't tell what. She's seen the one Troy gave Gabriella and it was a silver color with the letter "T" on it and besides it was a necklace. Troy kept talking but Taylor didn't listen to it but it seemed as if Troy didn't know anything just yet. Then Taylor glance over at Sharpay's left arm and nothing was on it. She then told herself it was the necklace Troy gave Gabi but a better one until she seen Sharpay release her right arm to Grab Gabriella's left one. The necklace was as clear as day Sharpay had the letter "G" on her arm in a bright gold trimming and finish. She then tried to look at Gabriella's again but then something brought her back into reality.

Chad tossed a football directly at Taylor's leg. She clutched onto her left leg for dear life as the stinging feeling turned into a burning feeling. Gabriella tugged on Sharpay's arm while the attention was on her friend. "O sorry man" Chad said as Taylor stood up. "Oh you'll be sorry….man" Taylor yelled as Chad ran in circles around the couch as she followed. When Troy looked back up Sharpay and Gabriella was gone. He needed to speak with Gabriella and it was very important. Troy began to think something was up at this point as he walked into the house to pry Ryan from his game. "Why did you bring us here man"? Troy asked finally after a six hour drive to Texas which they didn't know they were going to at first. "You'll know when the time comes" Ryan said in a voice that sounded like a profit or a monk whatever. Troy had it with the secrets that no one would answer so he ran back outside in the sand to try to find Gabriella. He didn't see her or Sharpay so he ran back into the house and up the stairs. "Man you people are going to fuck this house up" Ryan said as Taylor tossed a glass vase toward Chad who caught it and sat it down on a nearby table.

Troy looked into Sharpay's room after knocking but the girl was no where in sight so he cheeked every other room in the house but he had to admit to himself that they were gone but they couldn't of went far because Sharpay's car was still in front of the house. Troy went down the stairs looking defeated as Ryan tried calming Taylor down. The girl was on a rampage trying to destroy the house or at least every piece of article that him or Sharpay would get blamed for. Then he thought something to himself…he wasn't suppose to be there anyway so….. He signaled everyone to come with him so they wouldn't destroy the house but Troy refused. "You lost" Ryan said as Taylor and Chad followed. "You're cool right man" he asked as his friend layed down closing his eyes "yeah you guys go and do whatever Ryan has in mind…I'm good I'm going to wait for Gabriella". Chad shook his head and spaced himself from Taylor who still found a way to punch him in his right arm.

Sharpay was holding onto Gabriella's hand as the girls ran passed the neighbors and into a small forest like area. Sharpay never in her life dared to go into this forest not even when she was a kid. Gabriella made this girl do weird things Sharpay thought to herself as they came into a clearing and stopped running. Gabriella let go of Sharpay's hand and ran to a nearby tree and pulled out a small basket. "I went to the store this morning after I wrote my letter and I used your car…I hope you don't mind" Gabriella said as she set up a small area for the two. "This reminds me of something" Sharpay said remembering back to when Troy and Gabi were on the golf course at Lava Springs. No matter what Sharpay did everything would remind her of Gabi and Troy except last night that was just a Sharpay and Gabriella thing Sharpay thought laughing to herself. "Sit" Gabriella told Sharpay as she tapped the cover next to her. "You've been taking charge lately" Sharpay told Gabriella who pulled a few things from the basket. "I know" Gabriella said starring into Sharpay's brown eyes.

"With you Sharpay I feel like I could do anything" Gabriella said placing her hands over Sharpay's as they sat facing one another sitting Indian style almost. "I feel like I can be myself….my true self I mean" Gabriella said lifting a strawberry up to her lips. Sharpay smiled "I have that effect on people". Gabriella gripped the strawberry in her teeth as Sharpay came in closer towards her. Sharpay latched onto the other end and lightly kissed Gabriella while breaking the back end of the strawberry with her teeth. The two ate four strawberries in this way. Gabriella giggled every time she tasted Sharpay's lips on her own. The girls pulled apart and they both just starred into the sky. "You wanna go horseback riding" Sharpay asked Gabriella. Gabriella looked her in the eyes and made a slight grin "out here"? Sharpay looked around "I don't think we can go anywhere else" she replied as Gabriella stood up "then lets go". The girls packed up the picnic basket and headed towards Sharpay's pink Mercedes that looked a little dirty around the bottom from the blowing sand on the road.

Gabriella headed into the house after she'd seen Troy's truck pulled from the driveway. She sat the small basket onto the counter and grabbed a few juices from the fridge. She was on her way back out the door when Troy sat up and spotted her. "Gabi where were you" he asked walking up to the girl as she peeked out of the window and back at Troy. "I was uhhh just with Sharpay" she answered placing a stand of hair behind her ear. "I know that but where" he asked again as the girl became uneasy and began to shift her body in front of the window that exposed Sharpay in her car. "We were just you know hanging out by the rocks or whatever" Gabriella said lying in Troy's face. "We'll do you have time to talk" he asked as Gabriella thought about it but she knew she couldn't say no. "Yeah I've got a sec" she said placing the drinks onto a corner table as Troy placed his hands in between hers. "Gabi you know that I still love you right" Troy asked as Gabriella gave way to his words and smiled "yeah I know". "I just want you to know that I'm always here for you….always and well I've been thinking about you since we've broke up and well….I was stupid I know but that has definitely changed and I'm still the same Troy" he said a mouthful Gabriella thought as he pulled her in closer to him.

She stopped smiling and slipped her hands from between his and starred him in the eyes. She gazed at him for a few moments and spoke "Troy I have something to tell you". Her words were like a knife starring him in the eyes waiting to get through them and into his heart. " I love you Troy but as a.." Gabriella began as he placed his lips over hers. He wrapped his arms quickly around her frail waist and pulled her in closer towards him. Gabriella felt a wave of heat hit her body that made her feel uncomfortable. She pulled away and began to yell "Troy I…." but once again she was cut off by words. She wasn't cut off by Troy's lips but by Sharpay's teary eyes starring her in the face. The blonde had her arms over her shoulders as if she was cold and ran towards her car and hopped in. Gabriella placed her hand on the doorknob but before she could open the door Sharpay was gone and Troy was confused. Gabriella broke into tears in front of the main doors. She didn't speak to Troy who was questioning her. If he didn't know how hurt she was that's because they never connected and were never ment to be. She couldn't believe that Sharpay was out of sight and gone feeling as bad as Gabriella did or even worst. No Gabriella thought Sharpay was hurt but not as much as Gabriella she gave Sharpay her heart, her body and her soul and now Sharpay took it all when she left Gabriella there.

Sharpay took the dirt road up to the old airport that was of a rustic charm. The brown windows looked as if the place was abandoned for years. This small part of Texas was barley visited except in the summer for tourist season. Sharpay cried her eyes out in the parking lot as the sky began to shift. Not really but Sharpay felt like the day went on forever. She sat in the parking lot all day and when she glanced at the clock it was half past eleven pm. Sharpay found herself crying all day over some girl. Well not any girl she thought the best girl in the world….the best friend in the world and better yet she was her's…..was her's Sharpay thought laying on her steering wheel as drops of rain fell from the sky. "No she's still mine" Sharpay tried to convince herself but she couldn't deny what her eyes had seen. She saw Gabriella kissing Troy and at that very moment in the car her heart sank even lower. Sharpay could feel the lifelessness of her mind and of her body. She felt weak and drained and her tears made her shirt fade. It was the shirt Gabriella sat on the dresser for her that morning. It was their secret Sharpay thought smiling as tear ran down her red cheeks. Secrets…..Sharpay thought that girl has a lot of them. Sharpay finally started the car and began to drive back home she didn't want to look like a complete train wreck so she would wait until the house was quiet.

Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's back as she sat curled up in a chair by Sharpays' bed. She held the pink lace between her fingers that ran from one end of the bed to the next. Gabriella didn't speak to anyone after Sharpay left the house. When Taylor and them arrived they had to enter from the back door. "Maybe we're not ment to be" Gabriella finally said after hours of silence. Troy kissed her forehead and sat in front of her "don't say that" he said still thinking of himself. Taylor held her friend's free hand as Chad stood in the door. He didn't know what to say and he felt that Troy was making it worst. "What happened" Taylor asked for the fiftieth time that day. Troy sat down and told her as Gabriella remembered that moment as Troy's words and Sharpay's face played in her head. She began to scream and cry at the same time. Chad covered his ears "Is this even humanly possible" he yelled referring to Gabi's crying and screaming at once.

Taylor glared at him and he left the door way as Troy held onto Gabriella's hands. He couldn't stand the tears that ran down her face. Her eyes lost its life like glow and they seemed filled with sorrow. "Please Gabi tell me what's wrong…I'm here for you" Troy said making room in the chair for him and Gabriella at the same time. She let him sit next to her and he hugged onto her. She continued to cry as Taylor let her friend's hand go and walked to the window. "Sharpay's here" she said as the car lights went off. "Really" Gabriella said making her way past Troy's arms and towards the window. Sharpay was putting on makeup and Gabriella could see the stained shirt. She held her tears in and faced Taylor. She tried to make a brave face but Gabriella just couldn't she was still hurt and she didn't want to be mad at Troy. "Gabriella look it'll be fine and I'm pretty sure it'll all work out….we can totally make this work" Troy said as Gabriella shook her head at him and Taylor did the same. "Troy are you fucking blind or what" Taylor said as Gabriella placed her hand in front of her friend to signal her to stop.

"Troy you and I are over…we've been over for a year now and we can never get back together" Gabriella said harshly as she wiped away some of her tears. "I--" she began as a loud thud was heard from down stairs. "GET OUT!!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to toss objects around the front room. Ryan tried to speak to his sister but it was too late this girl was heading up the stairs into the Sharpay zone. Gabriella breathed in deeply as Sharpay made her way around the corner and into her room. She glanced at Taylor and then at Troy and screamed again in Troy's face "GET OUT!!". Troy told her to chill but she began to pick up her own things and tossed them at him so he fled from the room as she turned towards Taylor who was the next closet to her. "Sharpay chill" Taylor said as she stepped out of Sharpay's way. Gabriella was by the window shaking as tears ran down her face she never saw Sharpay this angry and when Sharpay's ice finally melted down she found a way to build it back up.

Sharpay grabbed her dress that Gabriella got her in the morning that she was going to show her and tossed it onto the floor. She grabbed globes and other hard objects and tossed them at the wall and one came two inches from Taylor's face who jumped out into the hallway. Sharpay saw Gabriella crying and heading towards the door. Sharpay ran after her and slammed the door and locked it as Taylor began to bang on the door with full force. Sharpay stood still as Gabriella cried in front of her. The tears that ran down Gabriella's face made Sharpay want to clutch onto her and tell her that everything was gonna be alright, but she knew what happened and it was unforgivable. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's arm as the brunette stayed still as she found the latch that connected one end of Gabriella's bracelet to the next. "No" Gabriella cried out snatching her arm away from Sharpay's tight grip. "I don't want you to have my heart Gabriella, because all you do is step on it, I've tried to push you and Troy out of my mind but I can't…what you did is unforgivable" Sharpay said in an angry voice reaching for Gabriella's arm again.

Gabriella just moved out of Sharpay's way as the blonde lunged at her. Then Sharpay acted as if she was calm and walked towards her closet. "Fine Gabriella but I want you out….out of my room….out of my house…and out of my life" Sharpay screamed tossing Gabriella's suitcases onto the floor. She pulled out a box that was unopened that had "S" for Sharpay and carried it to the door. She tossed everything Gabriella had out into the hall almost hitting Taylor once again. Chad, Troy and Ryan were all trying to calm the girl down but no end was in sight. Gabriella took a deep breath and tried to stop crying as she walked up behind Sharpay. "Sharpay I love you"…Gabriella said as clear as a bell for the entire house to hear. Troy couldn't believe what he just heard. Gabriella blew him off all those time to hang with Sharpay. He finally understood why Gabriella began to cry when he kissed her and they spotted Sharpay in the window. "Gabi why didn't you tell me" Troy asked as Gabriella reached for Sharpay's arm. Sharpay just pulled away and turned Gabriella's body around to face the door and pushed the girl as fast as she could out of the room without harming her. "Here, you two will be happy together" Sharpay said slamming her bedroom door once more as Troy and Chad starred at Gabriella.

ENDFORNOWENDFORNOWENDFORNOWENDFORNOWENDFORNOW

Gabriella: Sharpay please don't forget to read the second part of the story it's important

Sharpay: I know I won't forget.

Gabriella: Promise

Sharpay: I promise

Ok guys this was intended to be a one shot but there will be one more part to this story that I will post sometime soon. I totally love Gabpay and I wanted the story to go out with a bang so I stopped it in the middle of the action. I have more already written but I want to make it as long as this one. I think I have like two thousand words of the second half already done. The title will still be the same name but just part one and part two so it can be easy to find. Hopefully you guys will comment on the story so I can quickly post the next story. TELL WME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Beach House continued

Ok guys I have some good news and maybe some bad news

Ok guys I have some good news and maybe some bad news. Bad news this story isn't done yet, good news it isn't done yet LOL. Uhhh lets see I will be adding more because it actually took my attention which I thought wouldn't happen. So I will be adding more hopefully soon but I hope you guys read the first one and enjoy this one as well. Please Comment at the end, Peace!! I've added all my chapters together because I didn't know how before. If you've commented before then your comment is at the end.

Gabriella didn't care that the world knew about her their anymore she was just worried about what Sharpay thought about her. Gabriella walked down the hall steps and picked up her suitcases and broken bottles that Sharpay tossed. Most of them weren't her's but Gabriella had to do something or she would just break down into more tears. Ryan waited until everyone walked downstairs to help Gabriella and he knocked on Sharpay's door. It was as quiet as it could be in Sharpay's room and suddenly a small sniff was heard followed by soft crying. "Shar you ok" Ryan asked his sister as he knocked on the door. No answer came so he slid the door open an inch from his face and peered in. The lights in the room were out and Sharpay began to cover herself in the chair Gabriella was once sitting in by her bed. The light from the moon hit her face as she wept.

"I'm sorry Shar…I just" Ryan began as Sharpay starred at him. He swore up and down that fire was in that girl's eyes as she starred at him. Her words came flowing from her mouth as smooth as anything she would ever say " Ryan just leave" she said as she faced the window. He knew when Sharpay was pissed and he was to stay clear away from her. That night was the longest and coldest night of Sharpay's life. She sat in the chair by her bed mostly thinking about Gabriella. She couldn't stand Troy and wanted to kill him badly or at least hurt him until he bled. Sharpay tried to calm herself down but tears ran down her face that entire night and she hated to cry because that showed weakness. Her ears were red from her own screaming and the glass on her floor was scattered on every inch of the carpet. Sharpay finally crawled into bed around five in the morning as the sun slowly turned the sky a light blue. Sharpay fell to sleep with tears in her eyes as the sound of the rain helped her fall to sleep much faster.

Gabriella too was up most of the night laying on the extra guest bed. She knew Sharpay loved her but why wouldn't she let her talk to her. Gabriella began to bite her finger nails thinking. She looked on the bed across from her and Troy was asleep. He caused all of this Gabriella thought as Chad rolled on the opposite bed. Taylor kept Gabriella company until she too fell to sleep after a long night of chatting it up with her friend she laid down in her bed. She watched the moon move through the night as images played over and over in her head as well as Sharpay's words. Around two Gabriella fell to sleep for a few hours just to awake to puffy eyes and a bright image of the sun in her face. She crept towards Sharpay's room and peered in as tears formed in her eyes again. She slowly made her way past glass and other things and kissed Sharpay's forehead. The smell of sweet vanilla perfume filled the room as Gabriella spotted the broken bottle on the floor. "Oh.." she said whining a little bit to herself and picking up the glass. After a few minutes in Sharpay's room Gabriella traveled to the bathroom to check on her eyes that were stinging. Her puffy red eyes made her look sick as she examined them. She then made her way down the hall to Sharpay's parents room and went into a small guest room that was kept locked.

Sharpay gave Gabriella the key a while ago and she unlocked the door and walked inside locking herself in and laying down on the bed. The room was pitch dark because of the dark curtains over the windows. Gabriella fell to sleep around seven o'clock. "Wake up sweetie" Sharpay heard a voice call out to her as she tossed in her bed. The voice was familiar but Sharpay knew she didn't feel like talking. "Get out" she said in a low tone as the voice continued to talk to her. "Listen pumpkin you can't lay here all day and I heard you destroyed the house……….I can see you destroyed the house" the voice said as Sharpay sat up and opened her eyes. Her mother was there with a maid who began to pick up Sharpay's mess. "What are you doing here" Sharpay asked as her mother opened the curtains in her room and sat at the foot end of her bed. "I thought I said no parties" she told her daughter who was rubbing her head and sliding her fingers through her hair. "Mother not now, I'm not in the mood" Sharpay called out as her mother began to fold a small purple piece of Sharpay's baby blanket.

Sharpay just sighed as her mother began to talk. That Sunday was extremely hot outside and Sharpay could hear Ryan and the others outside splashing in the pool. "You want to have lunch or do you wanna go play with your friends while mommy cleans" Sharpay's mother asked her as Sharpay turned up her nose at the baby tone her mother had in her voice. She knew she wasn't a baby anymore but Sharpay was too tired to argue with her mother and climbed out of bed. Her eyes were still red but it was noon and Sharpay knew that a lady never sleeps past eleven but hey she just broke one of her own lady rules. Sharpay grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt as well as her swimsuit and headed to the bathroom in the hallway. Her room was messy Sharpay admitted to herself but it was Gabriella's fault.

Then Sharpay starred at herself in the mirror and shook her head at the thoughts that were playing in her head all day. She said it was Gabriella's fault but what about her…what made Gabriella hold Sharpay's heart in her hands and crush it into a million pieces. What did she do wrong that made Gabriella go back to Troy? Sharpay thought to herself as she took a shower. When she was done getting dressed she headed to the back window of her house and peered out trying to Spot Gabriella. The girl was nowhere in sight as Sharpay made her way to the other windows. Taylor sat in a lawn chair as the boys played some water basketball. Sharpay wanted to go outside but when she saw Troy the anger inside of her began to build up again. "Hey Pumpkin" Sharpay heard her father call out as she made a quick ninety degree turn towards him. "Lunch will be ready in five get your friends" her father said as she rolled her eyes and smiled at him "no problem". She walked towards the deck and stood still as the breeze blew through her hair.

"Lunch is ready Taylor tell the others to come in" Sharpay said in the calmest voice she could. Taylor didn't hurt me, Sharpay thought and that's why she decided to speak to her. The table was nearly filled with different foods as Taylor tapped Sharpay's shoulder. "Uh I know you're pissed or whatever but can you get Gabriella" Taylor asked hopping Sharpay would stop acting stubborn. Sharpay rolled her eyes from her plate to look at Taylor then rolled them back at her place once more. "You're the only one that can get her and besides I don't think your mom was too happy when she found out her door was locked" Taylor said as Troy stood up at the table getting ready to try to get Gabriella once more. Sharpay starred at his movement as he excused himself from the table and began to head up the stairs. Sharpay had it up to her eyes with Troy she thought standing from the table and making her way up the stairs following him. He curved the corner near Sharpay's parents room and made it to a back room. Troy knocked once and waited for any signs of movement in the room. Sharpay starred at Troy from down the hall as Gabriella answered. "Yes"? she said as Troy rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Gabby listen we really need you downstairs'', Troy said twisting the door knob a few times. "Why" Gabriella asked frustrated as Sharpay revealed herself to Troy from the stairs. "Gabs guess what your girl's here" Troy said disgusted as he moved away from the door to give Sharpay room. "Gabriella open the door" Sharpay said warily but still angry at the same time. "Why are you still mad at me"? Gabriella asked sitting up on the guest bed as she waited for an answer. "What does that have to do with anything" Sharpay asked . Gabriella just folded her arms "everything are you mad at me or not". "What do you think Montez" Sharpay said starring at Troy who was now at the top of the stairs eavesdropping. "We'll what do you think about me not coming out," Gabriella said standing up and pacing the room. "Gabriella Ann Montez get out of that room right now" Sharpay demanded as Gabriella smiled. She loved the way Sharpay said her name mad or not she liked it." Fine stay in there and rot for all I care" Sharpay yelled walking away. Gabriella waited until Sharpay made an effort to step away from the door and opened it. Sharpay was in her mother's room grabbing a gold necklace from its drawer.

Gabriella made her way towards Sharpay's room on tip toe hoping that the girl wouldn't see her. She gave a sigh of relief as Sharpay started to talk to herself. Gabriella couldn't help but over hear her girlfriend's rant. "That Montez, why in the world would she do this to me, stupid Troy, maybe I could burn them at the stake, then again I'm pretty sure they'd manage to get along just fine…..where is that necklace, huh Montez, Montez, Gabriella Montez why do I have to love you so much" Sharpay said sitting on her mother's bed and taking a deep breath. Gabriella was relieved that Sharpay wasn't as pissed as she was last night and made her way to Sharpay's bathroom. The bright white walls were outlined in gold trimming with pink towels and rugs hanging everywhere. Sharpay was a pretty organized girl with glitter and gold everywhere just like a princess Gabriella said as she pulled her necklace from the floor. She remembered that Sharpay tossed her Jewelry box last night and it made its way into the bathroom with no problem.

Gabriella latched the necklace onto her neck and brushed her hair with Sharpay's brush and placed a pin on the right side. Her bright pink shirt went well with her white Capri's and pink flip flops. Her skin was glowing this morning for some odd reason but she just went with it. Gabriella was on her way out when Sharpay stepped into her room. Her floor was glass and junk free but she had a Montez infestation. "I was just" Gabriella said pointing towards her necklace and walking towards the door. Sharpay didn't say a word as the girl left the room and stood in the door. "Sharpay I really think we should talk," Gabriella said waiting for Sharpay to answer. The girl tilted her head and waited a few seconds before she answered. "Uh no," Sharpay blurted out as Gabriella was about to open her mouth. "Save it Montez for someone who cares," Sharpay said closing the door on Gabriella's face once again. Gabriella wasn't going to let Sharpay ruin her day. Hell she's been crying all night and morning and her eyes hurt now. Gabriella made her way towards the dining room just to find an empty seat next to Troy and Taylor. She walked past Chad and Ryan and sat in the middle of them.

Gabriella saw Sharpay's chair glittering in white sparkles that read Sharpay in pink glitter, what a drama queen, Gabriella thought as Sharpay made an entrance from the stairs. "Ok duckie make a statement or whatever," Mrs. Evans asked her son who was already chewing on a piece of bread. "Uh…I uh…lets eat" he said as everyone began to eat. "Weird" Taylor said looking over towards Ryan "Duckie"? The entire table of wildcats thought it was funny except Gabriella and Sharpay who sat on opposite sides of the table from one another starring each other down. Sharpay tried to eat as prissy as she thought possible while starring at the end of the table where Troy sat. Gabriella just applied her lip gloss and puckered up her lips and quickly blew Sharpay a kiss. Sharpay wanted to make up with Gabriella so bad but she couldn't take cheating too lightly because if she lets it go this time the other time Gabriella may end up pregnant. Sharpay laughed at the thought of a big bellied Gabriella but then tossed those thoughts to the side. If anyone was to ever hurt Gabriella or make her pregnant they would have to pay.

Troy began to lean over Gabriella's shoulder and speak into her ear which Sharpay could see a slight smile pave its way over her girlfriend's face. Sharpay starred down at her plate and tried to focus on eating but she just couldn't because a while later Gabriella was giggling with no end in sight. Was she doing this on purpose, Sharpay asked herself as she looked up at a smiling Gabriella. Troy was back into his normal position and Gabriella was still shaking her head laughing in disbelief. Time passed and they were on their desert. Chad was already full and Taylor was still trying to stuff him with foods. "What Mckessie you trying to stuff me for thanksgiving" Chad asked his bemused girlfriend. The Evans passed the group deserts down the line and Sharpay received two on her side one for her and on the other end of the table a desert less Gabriella. Sharpay picked the one with the least ice cream and sat it in front of herself and pulled the other one from the side of her and handed it to Gabriella. Sharpay was trying to play it cool with her parents around but the tension was obvious because they hadn't talked during lunch not once.

Gabriella's newly polished fingers brushed over Sharpay's hand as she let go of the bowl. Gabriella quickly grabbed it because it was about to shatter on the table. "Well.."Ryan said looking at his sister than back towards Gabriella. The girls just starred down at the table eating the desert as quick as they could until Sharpay saw Troy lean over to Gabriella once more. Troy played with the ends of Gabriella's hair as she giggled at yet another joke of his. Sharpay didn't find any of it funny at all. She loves him, she's just playing me, Sharpay thought as her parents helped the maids pick up the things from the table and carried them into the kitchen. "What the hell is this" Sharpay asked standing in front of Gabriella and Troy and pounding her hands onto the table below her. "What are you talking about" Gabriella questioned Sharpay as she pulled away from Troy. "You and him Gabriella that's what I'm talking about, but then again you already knew that since you're cheating on me anyway" Sharpay said getting louder with each passing word. "What? Sharpay if you'd just let me talk to you then you'd know that Troy and I are just friends," Gabriella said standing in front of her chair as Taylor tries to calm her down.

"Just friends….just friends, Gabriella you're practically flirting with the guy in front of my face" Sharpay accused as Gabriella opened her mouth wide open and starred at Troy then back at Sharpay. "Wow Sharpay really…."Gabriella began as Chad stood up and helped Taylor up as well. "Guys you need to calm down seriously" Chad said placing himself in front of Sharpay as Taylor began to talk to Gabriella again but the words never reached either girls ears. "I gave up everything for you Gabriella, my life as a so called ice queen, my relationship with my parents, hell they don't even treat me the same and here you are…….and you continue to turn me into some type of joke" Sharpay screamed out as Ryan stepped in to interfere. "Look before either one of you go nuts and kill each other or ruin a great relationship why don't you take it up with Troy…the both of you" Ryan suggested as Chad starred at him. "That was the first smart thing anyone has said today" Taylor began as she grabbed onto Ryan, and Chad's arm and dragged them out of the room.

Troy sat in his chair playing with his banana split between a fork and a spoon which the spoon always won. "Troy" Gabriella said with her big brown eyes flashing in his direction. "Please just tell Sharpay that I'm not cheating on her…please" Gabriella begged as Sharpay waited for an answer. Troy drunk a sip of water and ate a part of his banana. He looked up at Gabriella and Sharpay as a smile played across his face. "Well" Sharpay asked as Gabriella sat down and looked him in the eyes. He wanted Gabriella to be his and no one else's so he smile at Gabriella and told Sharpay "She has never cheated on you…but remember Sharpay I would never hurt Gabriella" Troy said as Sharpay looked over towards Gabriella. "Oh yeah right, like I'm suppose to believe that, you two were practically kissing in my face" Sharpay shouted as Gabriella tried to explain. "Sharpay it wasn't anything like that..I would never do that to you, Troy …"Gabriella was cut off by Sharpay's parents who walked into the room. Her mother was always giving her a fake smile now a days since she found out her beautiful daughter was a lesbian. "Kitten what's all this fusing about" Her mother asked as Troy reached for his glass bowl again.

"Nothing," Sharpay said rolling her eyes and grabbing Gabriella's arm pulling her towards the stairs. "Keep the door open" her mother yelled every time since she learned that Sharpay and Gabriella were dating. Gabriella waited until Sharpay let go of her arm and began to speak again "Troy kissed me, I didn't kiss him and I didn't like it" Gabriella told Sharpay before she could get a word out. Gabriella knew she was always going to get cut off in the middle of a conversation if she didn't speak up so she waited for Sharpay's response. Sharpay folded her arms and starred into Gabriella's dark eyes. Her eyes were full of mysteries Sharpay thought but she knew Gabriella would never lie to her or at least in her face. "I pushed him away from me but before I could say anything to him I saw you and I couldn't catch up with you even if I tried. Sharpay I would never hurt you" Gabriella told her as Taylor, Chad, and Ryan noticed the girls at the steps and eves dropped. Sharpay was still pissed but instead of being pissed at Gabriella she focused all her energy towards Troy. "Why didn't you tell me" Sharpay asked as Gabriella stepped closer towards her.

"You wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise….it drove me crazy" Gabriella replied as Sharpay glanced down towards the floor. She noticed Gabriella's bracelet fastened tightly on her wrist. Then she glared back at the girl "why didn't you take the bracelet off"? "I couldn't" Gabriella said lifting up her bracelet and kissed the letter "S" that sat in a heart. Sharpay smiled and lifted her arm so Gabriella could see that she didn't toss the bracelet either although she tried to take it off a few times during the night. "So can we like not be mad at each other anymore" Gabriella asked as Sharpay tilted her head to the side. She spotted Chad, Taylor, and Ryan peeking from around the corner and starred in their direction. Gabriella turned around and shifted her eyes to where Sharpay was starring and smiled. Sharpay then turned Gabriella around and kissed her slowly. "Dude" Chad said starring at the girls from the other room. "Gross…I just don't understand it" Ryan said starring at the t.v in front of him. "I think its cute" Taylor said snatching her boyfriend away from the view of Gabriella and Sharpay.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Sharpay's neck and returned the gentle kiss and pulled herself away for a quick second. "So you're not mad at me anymore"? Gabriella asked. "No, I can't stay mad at you forever," Sharpay finished before she pulled Gabriella in towards her again. Troy sat at the table starring at the Evans as they smiled in his direction. He wondered how long would they smile or stand in the kitchen doorway that overlooked the dining room. Everyone was finished with lunch and desert except him. He waited until the Evans turned around to speak to a make to dash away from their view. The second he moved Sharpay's mother stood up and made her way out of the room. She saw Chad peeking through the doorway and she walked to see what he was starring at. Ryan just watched his mother's every move as Taylor pulled Chad from the doorway. Troy stopped in his tracks when he spotted Gabriella and Sharpay kissing. He wasn't mad that they were lesbians he was mad that Sharpay was kissing his girl….Gabriella was his he thought as Mrs. Evans walked past him and saw the two girls.

She clapped her hands extremely loud which made an echo through the house. Her smile faded as Gabriella pulled away from Sharpay and stood to her right side. Sharpay's heart was racing at that very moment of being caught. Her mother knew about Gabriella and her but she never wanted to see them kiss. Hell she never wanted to see them touching or being together but Sharpay didn't care she couldn't hide her love for the girl. "Sharpay a word with you" her mother asked waiting for her daughter to make a move away from Gabriella. Sharpay walked into the den and waited for her mother who walked slowly passed Gabriella giving her a dirty look. Gabriella swallowed hard and walked towards Taylor and the others with a cute frown on her face. Troy shook his head at Gabriella who's dark eyes read his mind. "Troy we can never date again, I'm telling you this because Sharpay believes that you're flirting with me and if were going to have any friendship we both…mainly you have to make sure that it's a platonic relationship" Gabriella said as Taylor whispered in her ear.

Sharpay's mother closed the door and stood in front of her daughter. Sharpay didn't know what her mother was going to say but she knew it wasn't good. Her mother closed the door behind her as Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her mother's words. "Sharpay I don't care if you want to take a trip down girl road but you are not going to bring these actions into my house" Mrs. Evans said cutting Sharpay off once more when she opened her mouth again. "I don't agree with your lifestyle choice and you know this but I.." Sharpay cut her mother's words off in mid air. "Mom this isn't a choice, I don't love all girls I love Gabriella and I stopped caring about what you think about me a long time ago. I have a right to express my love to any person of any color or whatever as long as their as human as me and loves me for who I really am, and if you can't handle it tough luck" Sharpay screamed as her mother looked on in shock. Her mother was at a lost for words as Sharpay stepped past her mother and opened the door.

"You're not my little girl anymore Sharpay, I don't know who you are but I want your little friend out of my house. Just tell all of your friends to leave we have to discuss this further" her mother said in a very hostile manner. "What made you turn to girls is beyond me….I had plans for you Sharpay…plans that you cannot fulfill to make me a happy mother, now that you're a lesbian I can't have grandkids and you can's marry a rich man and" her mother's words made Sharpay hate her mother at that moment. Sharpay would of never had a choice in her future unless her mother backed her up on it one hundred percent. "Well mother looks like you won't be happy with any of your dreams for me or Ryan" Sharpay quickly said before she left. "What does that mean" her mother asked frustrated with her daughter. "He's gay too" she yelled walking towards the other room. Her mother's mouth hung wide open as her daughter's words cut her like knifes in the heart. Her little Duckie was no longer her baby anymore and her once little princess wasn't her little girl anymore. Her mother just stood in the doorway to the den with her mouth gabbed ajar for a few minutes.

Sharpay met Gabriella's soft hands and intertwined her fingers in between hers and led her up the stairs. "What is that girl up to" Taylor asked as Chad shrugged his shoulders and Troy looked on in anger. Gabriella didn't get an answer from Sharpay until they reached her room and closed the door. "Now can you tell me what we're doing" Gabriella asked Sharpay as she sat on the bed. "My mom is going mental, and I kinda let her on the whole secret of Ryan liking the next door neighbor" Sharpay said leaning on the bedroom door. "You didn't" Gabriella said worrily as Sharpay nodded her head to reassure her that she did. Ryan was now going to be at the bottom of his mother's list now because he led her on to thinking that he was going to marry a pretty girl and have beautiful babies. Gabriella just watched Sharpay pull suitcases from her closet and began to place some clothes in them. "Don't tell me you're gonna do something stupid" Gabriella asked as Sharpay gave her a glance before she began to look in the closet again.

"Sharpay" Gabriella said again. "No I'm not going to do anything stupid, it's just my mom may need some time to cool down and….where is your suitcases" Sharpay asked as Gabriella puckered her lips and tilted her head while folding her arms. "You tossed them last night remember" Gabriella said as Sharpay stood up from her work. "Oh right…sorry" she said before working again. "Why," Gabriella asked laying back on Sharpay's bed and starring at the pink glittering canopy above her head. "I have to take you back home" Sharpay answered as Gabriella sat up. "What, Why"? she asked as Sharpay zipped up her own suitcases and carried them to the door. "Like I said my mom's going mental, so I decide to stay with you for a while, if that's ok with you and your mom" Sharpay said as Gabriella starred at her confused. "Uhh I guess so but doesn't that mean you're running away" Gabriella asked as Sharpay sat next to her. "No, I stay over my friends houses all the time and your house should be no different" Sharpay said as she searched for her dog's caring bag. She then realized that she hadn't seen Boy since she arrived at the beach house.

"But I'm not just a friend and I know your mom wouldn't like it" Gabriella said as Sharpay grabbed her hands in her own. "Yeah well she'll have to deal with it" Sharpay said smiling at Gabriella. "Yeah…but my mom doesn't know were dating" Gabriella said as Sharpay starred at her. She thought Gabriella told her mom weeks ago but she guess that didn't happen. Sharpay knew that she told her mom after the summer when Gabriella and Troy broke up that she liked the girl. Awhile later the girls became great friend and in no time began to date. "Well we have to tell her sooner or later" Sharpay said as Gabriella starred at Sharpay's hands in between hers. "Yeah but can it be later than sooner because I'm just not ready to tell her just yet" Gabriella said to Sharpay's shock. It was Gabriella's idea to tell their parents in the first place. Sharpay's dad was just happy that his daughter wasn't going to be touched by any boy and her mother didn't like the idea because her mother dated a woman and she was made fun of for most of her life.

Gabriella's mother on the other hand was left in the dark about the entire thing. Sharpay titled Gabriella's head to face hers and she smiled. "Ok I'll wait but before I come back home we're going to tell her alright" Sharpay said as Gabriella smiled back at her. "Ok" she answered leaning in to kiss Sharpay who laid her back so that she was under her. Sharpay kissed Gabriella over and over as the girl's hands met her silky hair. Both girls were smiling at one another but Gabriella began to giggle under Sharpay which made her giggle also. Sharpay stopped kissing Gabriella and sat up. Gabriella was fragile under Sharpay's body and she smiled at her little goddess under her. Gabriella created a trail with her fingers from Sharpay's belt up to her stomach. Gabriella lifted Sharpay's shirt to expose her pierced belly button. Her bright skin was smooth and firm as Gabriella trailed her fingers around Sharpay's belly button. Her fingers found there way higher and higher under Sharpay's shirt. Sharpay didn't make a sound as Gabriella slid her fingers up towards the girl's bra. She gladded her fingers across the cotton stitches and towards the back of Sharpay's shirt. Her small fingers found the latches that kept the bra together and Sharpay just starred down at Gabriella's moving eyes that watched her own hand actions.

Gabriella unlatched one ring and stopped. She peered up at Sharpay who bit her bottom lip. Sharpay kept quiet wanting Gabriella to go on but the girl slid her hand from behind her back. Sharpay waited for a few seconds as Gabriella placed both of her hands up the girl's shirt. She did what she once did before and made her fingers walk up the girl's body back across her bra and towards her bra's latches. She unclipped the second one and then the last one and slid Sharpay's bra from under her shirt. Gabriella thought to herself "I'm starting to be a pro at this". Sharpay watched the girl toss her bra onto the floor and leaned back down for another kiss. Sharpay's hard nipples poked Gabriella's chest as the girl slowly slid her hands between the two and before she knew it they were separated again. Sharpay pulled herself from on top of Gabriella and pulled the girl above her. Gabriella's long hair draped over her shoulders and made its was to the middle of her back. Sharpay slid Gabriella's shirt from above her head and smiled at her. She then signaled Gabriella to take her shirt off but a loud knock hit the girls ears. Gabriella quickly jumped off of Sharpay and tossed her shirt back onto her body. Sharpay slid her Bra under her bed with her loose foot as her door flew wide open.

Ryan stood in the doorway huffing and puffing with a red face as bright as an apple. "Why in the world did you tell mom that I like Justin" Ryan yelled as Sharpay stood from her bed. "Because you were eager to try to ruin my life so I took it upon myself to expose you for the true momma's boy that you are," Sharpay yelled back as Ryan balled up his fist. Gabriella saw the boy's hand motion and stood up next to Sharpay and watched Ryan's every move. Her heart was beating so fast from the idea of almost being caught that her thoughts became scrambled. Ryan and Sharpay were still screaming at one another so Gabriella took the liberty of adding herself in the conversation. "Ryan why are you mad at Sharpay? Are you mad because she told the truth to your mother or are you mad at the fact that she has the strength to stand up to your mother and be herself, instead of lying to the world and making up false plans for the future" Gabriella belted out as Sharpay smiled at her and made a quick middle finger towards Ryan. Her brother ran towards her with his fist high up in the air ready to strike Sharpay. Gabriella pulled Sharpay by the waist over to her side as Ryan fell onto the bed and popped back up like a ball.

Sharpay was stunned that her brother tried to hit her so she grabbed his hands and placed them behind his back. "Get off of me" Ryan yelled as Gabriella walked towards the door to shut it. Troy, Taylor and Chad were all on their way up the stairs with the Evans. Gabriella held onto Sharpay's elbow trying to make the girl let Ryan go. The steps outside of the room came closer as Sharpay let Ryan go as he swung at her hitting the tip of her nose. She felt her nose that was barley bruised by the blow as her parents stepped into the chaos. Troy thought he'd seen Ryan swing at Gabriella and he wasn't having it. Sharpay just grabbed her bags and smiled at her mom and Ryan who began to yell at her but her father decided to step in. He calmed the noise down in the house as Gabriella moved behind Sharpay from her mother's eyesight. "Sharpay what are you doing" her mother asked angrily at her elusive daughter. "What are you talking about," she asked her mother head on as her father lead Gabriella and the others out. "We need to discuss something, it's a family matter you guys understand right" Mr. Evans said pushing the door closed as the four friends wait in the hall. "Sooo" Taylor said as Gabriella leaned onto the door and placing her hand on the hall's light switch. "Click" the light came on, "Click" and off again.

Troy walked up to the side of Gabriella and smiled down at her but her eyes never met his she was too busy listening to Sharpay scream at her parents behind closed doors. "What a temper on that one" Troy said as Gabriella finally looked up at him and glared him in the face. He continued to smile as she walked towards the guest room. Her suitcases were already packed because she was thinking about leaving sometime soon anyway. Troy followed her into the room and cracked the door so Chad and Taylor wouldn't hear him speak. "Why are you doing this to me Gabriella"? Troy asked walking up to the girl as she's lifting up her suitcases to check them. "What"? She asked placing her suitcase back onto the floor. "Why are you trying to hurt me" Troy asked sitting on Gabriella's bed and holding her hands. "Look Troy," She said pulling her hands away from him "I'm not hurting you, and besides I don't think Sharpay would like us in a room together with a closed door" Gabriella belted out as she opened the door wider. "That's just it why is always about you and Sharpay, what about me" Troy asked standing up. "What, Troy we aren't dating" she shouted as he shook his head and rubbed his hands together. "Tell you what" he began. "No Troy…I have to go" Gabriella said grabbing her bags and pulling them into the hallway.

"Gabriella listen to me I still love you and I know you love me too" Troy called out as Taylor held Chad's hand. Gabriella took a deep breath and tried to place a smile on her face but at that moment Sharpay stormed from her room with her brother and parents following. "Come on Gabriella we have to go now" Sharpay instructed as she pulled up her own bags and carried them down the stairs. Taylor and Chad were told by Ryan that they all were heading back home so they went to the guest room for their bags. Gabriella pulled up her bag's latch and was about to roll it down the stairs when she was met by Sharpay's mother's sharp nails in her shoulder. "You see what you've turned my little girl into, a little disobedient brat, this is all your doing" she insisted as Gabriella moved her hand and joined Sharpay. Everyone was getting ready to leave and Troy just had to make himself clear to Gabriella. Sharpay sat in the driver's seat fixing her mirrors when Troy ran up to her.

" I'm going to get her back Sharpay if that's the last thing I do, I'm not going to be outdone by any girl" Troy said angrily as Gabriella made her way to the passenger seat. Sharpay shoved his hand from her car's door and placed it into gear. She turned towards Gabriella and leaned into her face. Gabriella starred into Sharpay's brown eyes trying to figure out what she wanted. When she puckered her lips towards the girl Gabriella leaned in and kissed her gently as Troy looked on in anger. When Sharpay pulled back she waved goodbye to Troy and pulled off. Gabriella shouted towards him "Bye Troy see you in New Mexico" and the girls drove out of sight. Troy hit his van as hard as he could knowing he wanted Gabriella away from Sharpay somehow. "Troy lets go" Taylor shouted from his car as Chad laid in the back seat with his feet up. Ryan was going to be with his parents for a while or at least until school started back next week. As Troy, Chad and Taylor rode off into the night Troy's anger grew. He wanted to get Sharpay back but he didn't know how.

Ok Guys that was going to be the last of it but its hard for me to end this thing sooooooooooooo another Chapter is coming up. Yaaa but anyway I hope you guys comment and enjoy. I didn't know it was going to take a week for me to post the second part. Anyway I have a alternate ending below that was pretty ok but my mind shot away from this theme. This would be the part after Sharpay and Gabriella's fight and if Sharpay didn't take her back enjoy.!!

Sharpay was happily engaged in a relationship with Zeke her stalker from high school. She went with him to prom and dated him all through college. Now at twenty one she decides to go through an old box that sat in her old beach house closet on the top shelf behind her board game. She ran her fingers over the edges and was intending on tossing it out but decided to read it. Zeke sat by his girlfriend on the bed as she opened the letter. Sharpay gave up on girls a long time ago after Gabriella she just couldn't go through that again. She slowly opened the small letter and unfolded the rose and lilac scented letter that reminded Sharpay of that time when her and Gabriella first connected in the living room. Sharpay began to read the letter which came to her after her and Gabriella broke up.

It read " Dear Sharpay….its funny how friends don't write unless you don't want to be friends, nah, you have a life, I'm ok with being strangers I guess. You know you were truly my first love. I cried every night since you left me..stupid maybe but I didn't really feel like living much after you never spoke another nice word to me. No more Hey Gabi or How you doin Gabi….just move Montez or she's not right for the part Ms. Darbus or whatever. That night when you never let me tell you the truth behind that kiss with Troy well hopefully you'll know now." Sharpay was about to ball up the note but Zeke was reading over her shoulders so she decided to go on. " Troy kissed me and pulled me into him…I was about to yell at him and tell him I loved you but that's when I saw your face. I felt like my life was over and that my heart didn't break into two but millions of pieces…You may think it's stupid but its not. It's been exactly five months, twenty days, fifteen hours, nine minutes, and twelve…..thirteen….seconds since we've broke up. Sharpay I'm still hurting here and now I can't even see your face. Why didn't you care when my mom's company changed plans and transferred her here to New York? I didn't want to leave you. Sharpay you made me feel beautiful, huh….. a girl like me having you was like a world of dreams that came true. Sharpay please forgive me and don't be mad at Troy…ok I take that back be mad at him haha. Sharpay I love you. I know that you love me too and maybe one day you could call me when you don't hate me anymore. My new number is 332-2153 and just look up the New York area code I think mine is 101 or something like that. Sharpay I have something for you at the bottom of the envelope. You gave me my heart, body and soul bracelet back and I cried but I thought to make you feel better you can have yours back. It took me a month to even think about taking it off my arm and my mom actually took it off of me when I was sleep. You can have your heart back and I'm sorry for breaking the one in your chest. I gave you your soul because it's yours and not mine. But as for your body Sharpay I feel as if I can't give it back but O how I wish I could. Well I have to go I love you…I love you…I love you…I am always and will forever be yours….LOVE ETERNIALY Gabriella".

Sharpay let tears stream down her face as Zeke glanced at her. Gabriella was always on her mind and why in the world didn't she ever return those calls or open those letters. she thought to herself. Sharpay ran to her purse and grabbed her cell phone and dialed Gabriella's number. It was a five year old number but Sharpay prayed that it worked. She loved Zeke but she just had to put a closure to this thing between her and Gabi. The phone continued to ring over and over until someone picked up. "Hello, can I speak to Gabriella Montez please" Sharpay asked. The woman on the phone cleared her throat "She's not here". "Well can you tell me when she'll be back" Sharpay asked waiting for an answer. "She'll be back in two months…she's over in Paris doing some student work and may I ask who's calling" the woman asked as Shapay sighed. "Sharpay…Sharpay Angelio or uh.. Sharpay Evans". The woman laughed on the phone "Sharpay Evans yeah right my little girl hasn't spoken to that girl in years".

Sharpay breathed in slowly and replied "Ms. Montez this is truly me and its urgent that I speak with Gabriella". She said as the woman waited. She then spoke "I'll try to contact her now". Sharpay's heart began to speed up as Zeke stepped next to his girlfriend "What the hell are you doing"?. Sharpay snatched the "S" bracelet from his hands and waited for the phone to pick up. "Hello" a small voice said creeping into Sharpay's ear from the other line. "Hello" the voice said again as Sharpay swallowed hard. "Is anyone there"? The person asked as Sharpay spoke up. "Yeah Hey Gabriella its me Sharpay" she said trying to not sound desperate. "Sharpay"? the girl asked questioning what Sharpay just said. "Yeah I.." Sharpay began as the voice laughed on the other line. "Just kidding hey Sharpay you finally opened one of my letters huh" Gabriella said sure of the answer. "Yeah how did you know" Sharpay said waiting for an answer. Gabriella just twisted the phone line in between her fingers. "I just know, I could feel it" Gabriella said as Sharpay smiled. "I'm in Paris for another month but hey maybe we could meet up sometime" Gabriella said. "Sure and talk about that letter" Sharpay replied as Zeke walked out of the door and both girls agreed and laughed for hours on end reminiscing.

(not true anymore LOL)(So Guys how did you like the longest story of my life?? I didn't want to make it a happy ending but hey it could be someday in your own minds because this was one very long one shot. I hope you guys comment and the story took me four days to write when my others take me a day so hopefully you enjoyed it. Now I have to go to bed before I forget to wake up for school tomorrow..JK. I love GabPay and when I read these stories or write them its hard not to think about Vanessa and Ashley although they are just friends their girlfriends in my GabPay world…..Thanks for reading Bye.)

Gabriella: I loved that story

Sharpay: Me too hey Gabi guess what?

Gabriella: What?

Sharpay: We should read it again

Gabriella: Ok…I love you Sharpay

Sharpay: Not as much as I love you.

Taylor: Guys lets just read it again ok

Troy: I know scroll back up

Zeke: I'm only going to the part that I'm in

Ryan: Me too cause I'm a bad boy

They all laugh and went to read this story again while Chad fell to sleep LOL

THE END

u.luv.me  
2008-04-21  
ch 1,

they made up!! that's awesome but it sucks that shar's mom is a homophobic ... at least her dad is cool.  
okay, part three now. really enjoying this story btw.

XoxAshley-VanessaxoX  
2008-04-11  
ch 1,

Awesome!  
I loved it!  
Hope they have a happy ending lol  
Can't wait for the update!

rebelde girl  
2008-04-11  
ch 1,

lol i love the thing u have at the end with sharpay, gabby, ryan, and all of them  
omg update asap (no pressure)  
this story is so detailed that it makes it so ah-mazing to read  
god Troy is never gettingGabriella form Sharpay


	3. What a creepy ride

.

Gabriella: Sharpay the new story is up

Sharpay: Really where?

Gabriella: Down there silly

Sharpay: Oh…want to read it

Gabriella: I thought you'd never ask

Sharpay: Gabi I love you

Gabriella: Not as much as I love you

Sakari(me):Read the story already LOL, oh and I love you guys tooo

Gabriella and Sharpay: Uhhhhhh

Sharpay drove down highway fifty at an acceptable rate peering over at Gabriella every chance that she could. The girl was sleep in the passenger seat with her hair blowing in the wind. The radio station was playing all country music and although Sharpay could stand the sound, she didn't feel like listening to it. As she drove the sky began to turn into a charcoal color. "Looks like rain" Sharpay said under her breath as she pressed her hood button on her car. Her convertible top didn't come up as she pressed the button over and over and she finally decided to pull over. The road was completely empty and the sound of squeaking crows echoed in the air. Gabriella was still sleep so Sharpay stepped from the car and tried to lift her hood. Sharpay could hear the bed spread like scrapings of the car's hood as she slowly raised it. The rain began to slowly creep up on the girls. Sharpay was at the front of her car now latching down the hood as best as she could. The rain began to pour extremely fast as Sharpay grabbed her car's handle and hopped in. Before she knew it Gabriella was facing her with her feet in the seat and her eyes wide open. "What are you doing" Gabriella asked shaking.

"I had to put the hood up…what scared you" Sharpay asked as Gabriella slowly let her feet hit the floor. "Uh nothing….I was just…..well don't ever scare me like that" Gabriella said to a confused Sharpay. "Uh…I have no idea what you're talking about" Sharpay replied pulling her seatbelt over her and buckling herself in. "Look at this rain" Gabriella said avoiding Sharpay's answer. The car began to shake as the wind outside blew forcefully from a passing truck. "Lets just go" Gabriella said starring out the window. Neither girl could see what was in front of them, and Sharpay couldn't see the road. The meter on the gas hand was going down and Sharpay couldn't read the passing signs. "Maybe we should get off" Gabriella said pressing her nose onto the glass as Sharpay turned the radio on. "Nothing is on the radio today" she said as Gabriella glided her hand past hers and pressed a few buttons. "Radio Disney"? Sharpay asked. "Yup" Gabriella answered smiling to one of the Jonas Brothers songs.

"Oh God" Sharpay said gripping the steering wheel between her hands. Gabriella knew they were a few hours from New Mexico and it was getting pretty late. "Sharpay you know I hate the dark" Gabriella whined as Sharpay squinted her eyes to see a gas sign that read GAS NEXT EXIT. The girls drove up to an Amoco gas station and stepped from the car as Sharpay locked her doors. "You wanna pump" she asked Gabriella who was holding onto her girlfriend's arm as tight as she could. Gabriella just ignored Sharpay's question and looked around seeing a few more parked cars with some people walking in and out of the station. "Well" Sharpay asked as they walked towards the double glass doors. "Huh" Gabriella asked confused. Sharpay shook her head as they paid eighty for gas and twenty on junk food. The rain was slowing down but Gabriella was still afraid because it was dark. "Gabi can you let me go now" Sharpay asked holding the gas nozzle in her left hand waiting for Gabriella to release her tight grip. When she did let her go she leaned on the car's door as a dark Cadillac pulled up to the pump beside them.

A tall chubby man about six feet stepped from his car with a dirty white beater on. His jeans were ripped in the knees and his hair was ruffled up. On the opposite side of him was a shorter man by a few feet with the same hair style and a three piece suit on. Gabriella reached for Sharpay's elbow as the girl began to tighten her car's nozzle. "What" Sharpay asked as the men walked up to Gabriella. Sharpay turned around to face her frightened girlfriend. "Hey Baby what brings you to this part of town" the chubby man asked smiling at Gabriella and reaching for her hair. He twisted one of her curls in between his fingers as Sharpay swatted his hand away with her purse. "Hey now, we play nice in these parts, little missy," the man in the suit said, as Sharpay guarded Gabriella behind her. "Well I don't think she wants to play your type of games" Sharpay hissed signaling Gabriella to get into the car. As Gabriella moved from behind Sharpay the chubby man placed his hand onto Gabriella's waist stopping her in her tracks. "Hey" Sharpay screamed as Gabriella shook her body so she could get from his grasp.

"Now, now I wasn't going to hurt her" the man said as his friend stepped to the side of his dirty buddy. "Gabriella get in the car…now" Sharpay told her shaking girlfriend. The rain began to pour down again as more people came into the gas station and others left. The filthy man reached for Sharpay's purse but she swatted him away once more as Gabriella tried to maneuver her way around him and his pesky friend. When the man in the suit reached his hand up to grasp onto Sharpay's arm another hand caught his in mid air. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice hit the girl's ears. Gabriella reached for Troy's arm as Chad stepped up beside his friend ready to punch the two losers in their face. The two men backed down and went into the gas station as Gabriella held onto Troy as tight as she could. Sharpay finally took a deep breath and bent down onto her car. Taylor ran up to the girls with her hair pulled into a frizzy ponytail. She hugged Sharpay and reached for Gabriella who began to laugh as her friend made jokes about the men. "Maybe we should just stay together" Chad told Sharpay as she agreed. "We'll follow you" Sharpay said as Chad went to fill up the truck. Gabriella joined Taylor in Sharpay's car. Troy walked up to Sharpay smiling at her as she rolled her eyes. "So who did Gabriella run to"? Troy asked Sharpay as she stood up facing him with her arms crossed.

"Doesn't matter Troy" she said rolling her eyes once more. "Well when you think about it Sharpay, Gabriella will be mine in no time, she still loves me and you can't deal with it" Troy yelled out as Sharpay turned towards her car and grabbed her door handle. "Stop living in your own fantasy world" Sharpay called out slamming her car door after she got in. Gabriella and Taylor jumped from the loud crashing sound of Gabriella's soda onto the window. Sharpay screamed as Gabriella starred at her and Taylor quickly pulled the bottle from the floor. "What was that for" Gabriella asked grabbing towels from the backseat. "Uh I just had to get that out" Sharpay said as Chad began to beep his car horn. "Tay" Gabriella called to her friend who starred out towards her boyfriend. She sighed hugged her friend goodbye and smiled towards Sharpay as she trailed back to Troy's van. "What did he say to you"? Gabriella asked as Sharpay followed Chad down the road. "Nothing….he said nothing" Sharpay replied. Gabriella knew Sharpay wouldn't tell her anyway unless she was pissed off and decided to put it behind her. They drove back to New Mexico, not speaking a word to each other during the entire ride. Sharpay switches places with Gabriella somewhere down the rode so she could sleep for a while. When they hit the local area Gabriella called Chad and told him she didn't need him to assist her home, so they went their separate ways. Sharpay's phone began to ring at the stoplight so Gabriella reached for her phone and starred at the number on the id.

She slid her finger over the smooth buttons up to the green shaped telephone and placed the phone up to her ear. "Hello" Gabriella asked waiting for an answer. "Let me speak to my daughter" Mrs.Evans said in a hostile voice. "She's sleeping right now" Gabriella said smiling down at a sleeping Sharpay. "Is she staying with you? No, put her on this phone right now," Sharpay's mother yelled as Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear. Sharpay twisted in her seat and slowly opened her eyes, spotting her pink glittering sidekick in Gabriella's hands. She sat up and wiped her eyes as Gabriella handed the phone over towards her as she pushed the phone up to her ear. "Yeah," she asked as Gabriella drove up her block and into her driveway. Gabriella saw her room light on and a shadow shifting through the room. "Mom I told you I was staying at Gabriella's until you came back from the beach house" Sharpay said as Gabriella shut the car off and glanced up at her mother's figure in her room. "What is she doing" Gabriella asked as Sharpay made a hand gesture towards her girlfriend. Sharpay gripped her thumb and index finger together creating a writing utensil and her other hand was flat showing the image of a paper.

Gabriella opened the glove box over Sharpay's lap and peered inside the box. Her face was a few inches from Sharpay's thighs as she reached into the glove box pulling out a notepad and quickly shoving it towards Sharpay. She dug her hand in deeper into the area until she felt something stick to her hand. "Ow" Gabriella cried yanking the item from its space and dropping it into Sharpay's lap. "Uhh great" Gabriella cried placing her loose hair behind her ears and sliding her right hand between Sharpay's legs. "ummmm" Sharpay said watching Gabriella as her mother's voice rang in her ear. Gabriella found the pen and slid it into her other hand and passed it to Sharpay who smiled at her as she sat up. "Sorry" Gabriella said unlocking the car doors. The girls grabbed their bags and placed them onto the porch as Gabriella searched for her keys. "Mother will you listen to me" Sharpay screamed as Gabriella met Sharpay's gaze while she slipped her finger towards her girlfriend's lips. "Shush" Gabriella cried out. "Mom I have to go" Sharpay said putting Gabriella's finger in between her teeth. Gabriella smiled and pulled her finger from Sharpay's mouth and unlocked the door. The girls made their way into Gabriella's four bedroom house meeting the gaze of Gabriella's mother on the sofa. "Mom" Gabriella said looking up the stairs and back to her mother. "Oh hey Gabi" her mother said walking towards her daughter and giving her a hug. "Back so soon, or back so late I'm not sure which one I should say" her mother said gently shoving the girls into the house so she could close the door.

"Hello Mrs. Montez" Sharpay said showing all of her teeth giving Gabriella's mother a huge smile. "Hi, Darling" she answered hugging the girl and pulling away. "You girls eat" she asked as Sharpay lifted her bag onto her shoulder. "We're just tired" Gabriella answered. Her mother shook her head and opened her mouth "ok but Gabi uhhh, I told your cousin she could sleep in your room tonight if that's all right with you, the guess rooms are a little messy and she'll be going home tomorrow" her mother said out loud. Gabriella agreed and they headed up the stairs into her room. Her cousin was a skinny girl about Gabriella's height and age with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. She resembled Gabriella's mom in a way with her high cheek bones. The only difference between Gabriella and her cousin is that she just recently got a tan during her spring break. " Amari" Gabriella called out to her cousin who was making up Gabriella's spare bed. "Yea…..ah Gabi hi" she said running towards her cousin and hugging her. When she pulled back she saw Sharpay walking over to Gabriella bed and laying down with her legs and arms spread out wide shaping her body into the letter "X". "This is Sharpay" Gabriella said walking over to her girlfriend and starring her into her face. Sharpay's eyes were closed as Gabriella poked her in the stomach. She moaned as Gabriella laughed and stood up placing their bags into the corner. "Pajamas Sharpay" Gabriella said as her girlfriend sat up in the bed with her eyes still shut.

Amari starred at Gabriella and her girlfriend and made her way back to where she was going to sleep for the night. "Gabriella, where did you go" her cousin asked sliding under the covers. "Umm to a beach house with Sharpay and my other friends," Gabriella told her pulling a night gown from her drawer. "Oh" she said laying onto the pillow with her elbow and her face in her hand. Gabriella reached for Sharpay's shirt as her cousin looked on with her face curled up into many knots. Gabriella slid her fingers under Sharpay's shirt and pulled it from around her head. She then slid one of her night gown's over her head and pulled it down. Her cousin shook her head and layed down starring at the wall. Gabriella then changed herself and told Sharpay to pull her jeans off so she can slip her shorts on. She did what she was told and quickly laid down after Gabriella shut the lights off. Gabriella pulled the covers over her girlfriend and went to sleep.

The next morning Gabriella woke up to see that Amari was gone from her room. She opened the door and heard her mother talking to someone so she figured it was her cousin and went back to her room. Gabriella closed her door and found clothes that she could wear and walked into the shower. Sharpay woke up a few minutes later to find the room empty. She sat up looking around the room as she heard a shower shut off. "Gabriella," Sharpay called out making her way to the edge of the bed. She didn't hear an answer so she decided to lay back down. After she began starring at her fingers she heard the bathroom door open and before she could look up she heard something trample on the floor. Sharpay tried to position herself on the bed to look up but next thing she knew Gabriella was bouncing on the bed above her. "Wake up Shar…pay, wake up Shar..pay" Gabriella said over and over as Sharpay laughed up at her. Gabriella plopped down onto her girlfriend sitting up and ran her fingers through her hair. "You smell like strawberries" Sharpay told Gabriella. "I know its my new body and hair shampoo" Gabriella said as Sharpay placed her fingers in between hers. "I like it" Sharpay said as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "oooooo" Gabriella said as Sharpay rubbed her fingers through her girlfriends hair. Gabriella's curls were gone today because it was still wet and drying. "I like your hair like this" Sharpay said.

Gabriella bent down towards Sharpay's face and rubbed her nose with her girlfriend's. A huge smile played across both of the girls face as they did this. Sharpay slid her fingers deeper into Gabriella's hair towards the back of her head while gently pressing Gabriella's face closer towards hers. She kissed her over and over as Gabriella placed her hands onto Sharpay's face stroking her cheek bones. When they finally pulled away Gabriella slid to the side of her bed letting Sharpay up. "Maybe you should get ready and meet me down stairs for breakfast" Gabriella told her girlfriend. Sharpay agreed and gave her one more kiss as they both went their separate ways in the house. Amari was in the kitchen helping Gabriella's mother prepare breakfast. "How'd u sleep honey" her mother asked as Gabriella pulled out the orange juice from the fridge. "Good and you" her daughter asked pouring a cup of juice into a glass. "Great I guess, will Sharpay be joining us for breakfast" her mother asked waiting for an answer. "Yeah, and um mom can she stay until Sunday" Gabriella asked as her mother smiled whisking eggs "sure its always fun having another mouth to feed" her mother joked. Gabriella drunk her juice as fast as she could. Her mother placed a bowl in front of her with flour. "Make the biscuits please" her mother asked. Gabriella sighed as her mother kissed her forehead "thank you honey, you smell like strawberries, you've been using the new stuff huh"?

Sharpay pulled her bra onto her body and slid on her underwear. She danced in the bathroom mirror starring down at a picture of Gabriella. She has a picture of herself in the bathroom?, Sharpay thought pulling her pants onto her legs. Her bright yellow shirt collided with her hair so she decided to add a blue jean headband to her outfit. She placed her feet into her bright yellow flip flops and walked out of the bathroom. Gabriella's room was way smaller than hers Sharpay thought walking down the stairs and spotting Amari tossing flour around the kitchen. "Wow looks like fun" Sharpay said at a laughing Gabriella and Amari. Sharpay took a seat next to Gabriella who placed a finger full of flour on her nose. "Hey" Sharpay said doing the same to Gabriella as she smiled and giggled. "Girls" her mother finally said as they went back to making the biscuits. Sharpay smiled at Gabriella as she cleaned her nose off. The smell of sausages filled the air and the echo of grumbling bellies. "Well now we have to fix that" Mrs. Montez said handing the girls plates filled with different foods. "Ummm mom Sharpay doesn't eat eggs unless their sunny side up" Gabriella told her mother. "I'll try them" Sharpay said clicking her fork onto her plate and picking up some. She didn't like the way they reminded her of the old play dough she use to eat as a kid. She stuck the fork in her mouth and so many flavors entered her body. "I like them" Sharpay said at a smiling Montez "well that's great".

Troy sat up in his bed with his phone between his fingers dialing Gabriella's number and erasing it over and over again. "Yo Bolton one for the team in getting up on time" his father called into his son's room. "Uh yeah man" his son yelled placing his phone into his pajama pocket. He shuffled his way into the kitchen where his mother and father were. His mother had new groceries to be placed away and breakfast on the table. Troy began to eat his breakfast slow as he thought about Gabriella. He missed her kisses and the way she mad him laugh at even the dumbest jokes. Troy's hair was all over his head and when his father was done with his meal he rummaged Troy's hair some more. "Great" Troy said swatting his father's actions. Troy felt his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed Gabriella and waited for her phone to ring. He waited until her answering machine picked up and hung up once more. He then tried again a few minutes later and a voice hit his ears. "Hello this is Gabriella speaking" Troy heard. "Gabi ummm listen I want you to see something" Troy said as he waited for Gabriella's answer. "I'm busy with something how about you come by later and show me then" she asked as Sharpay held her hands.

"I have to go, come by around four and we'll talk" Gabriella tells him before hanging up. "Damn it Gabriella" Troy screams aloud hitting the table as his parents stare at him. "I'm sorry" he tells his parents walking up the stairs back into his room. He makes himself go to the bathroom to take a shower. He closes his eyes under the running water as he thinks about Gabriella.

Sharpay drove to the Hollister store in the downtown area letting Amari tag along. Gabriella was trying on sunglasses in the store next to Hollister and the day was pretty busy. People came in and out of the stores like it was no tomorrow, buying up mostly everything in stock. Sharpay browsed through the shirts trying to find the perfect one but she liked them all. She spotted some jeans that she wanted to buy so she grabbed them and laid them across her arm. Amari placed a beautiful pink tank top in front of Sharpay and smiled. "This is definitely your style," she said handing the shirt to Sharpay. Gabriella trailed into the store a few minutes later with a pair of sunglasses on her head. The white frames stood out from the rest of her outfit as she made her way over to Sharpay and Amari. "Do you like them,"? Gabriella asked pulling the glasses onto her face and sticking out her lips creating a pouty face. "I like them," Amari called out turning towards another clothes rack. " You look hot," Sharpay said leaning towards Gabriella kissing her lips and pulling away before Amari spots her. "Good," Gabriella said following Sharpay to the register.

After the girls came from the store they headed to a local ice-cream parlor before they went back to Gabriella's house. The building was a one story flat that was painted bright green and pink with white lines running through it. The bar like stools were pink, yellow, and blue with pictures of sprinkles across them. Amari saved a table for them as Sharpay and Gabriella walked towards the counter. Sharpay began reading the menu to herself as Gabriella fondled with her sunglasses that still sat on her face. "Two strawberry and vanilla sundaes with sprinkles, no cherries and a dash of whip cream" Sharpay said as she nudged Gabriella's shoulder. "Oh ummm, one chocolate cone," Gabriella spoke up. Sharpay payed the bill as they both carried the ice-cream to the table. Gabriella handed Amari her sundae as Sharpay starred down at hers. She wished Amari wasn't there because then she could feed her ice-cream to Gabriella. Sharpay stuck her spoon into the frozen treat and placed it into her mouth. "So Amari when are your parents suppose to be coming to get you," Gabriella asked, licking a piece of her cone. "Uh I think five," Amari said as Sharpay glared down at her watch.

"Well you don't have a lot of time, its twenty minutes to," Sharpay said as she lifted another spoonful of ice-cream from the small bowl, but this time she placed it in front of Gabriella. The girl turned around to face her and then smiled. Gabriella ate the ice-cream off of the spoon smiling the entire time then turning back to face her cousin. "Soooo," Amari began as her eyes widened as she spotted a boy out of the window. "Who's that hottie," she called out pointing out of the parlor as Gabriella turned to look where her cousin was pointing. Gabriella saw a blonde boy with two other people laughing outside of the shop. "Is that Ryan," Sharpay asked placing her spoon into her half empty bowl. "I though he was staying with my mom and dad," Sharpay explained as she gazed upon the boy further. It was Ryan with his boyfriend Justin and his little brother Eric. Sharpay quickly turned her body around to stare into some of the shops that Ryan was around trying to see if she could spot her parents. Her mother didn't seem to happy when she hung up the phone. Sharpay stood up and placed her hand in front of Gabriella. "Maybe we should go," she said as Gabriella took her firm hand and pushed herself up from the seat. Amari followed as the girl grabbed their bags and headed out the side door. They made their was towards Gabriella's car and Sharpay took the liberty of driving back to the girl's house.

Amari's parents were waiting inside for their daughter so she quickly grabbed her things and left. Sharpay entered the house not far behind Gabriella who stopped to see her mother in the kitchen. "So what did you girls buy,?" her mother asked as she washed some dishes. "Some sunglasses and shirts and stuff, you know the usual," Gabriella said turning towards the steps after giving her mom a hug. "Well Gabi its nice to see you getting out lately, you were such a quiet girl, I thought you'd never be.." her mother began as Gabriella stopped her. "Mom, I'm still me, I'm just more me than I use to be," Gabriella finished as her and Sharpay walked up the steps. Her mother continued with the dishes as she turned on the news to watch the show.

Sharpay dumped her purchased contents onto the bed as Gabriella closed her door and sat on her bed. "Sharpay do you think I'm different," Gabriella asked as Sharpay smiled at her. "No, I think you're more outspoken but you're still Gabriella," her girlfriend reassured her. Sharpay pulled her shirt off and covered herself with a new one. "So do you think this shirt goes with these pants," Sharpay asked waiting for an answer. Gabriella just lifted her eyebrow and starred at Sharpay until she pulled the shirt off. "Ok how about.." Sharpay began shifting the shirts around looking for another one. "I think you look better without the shirt," Gabriella stated tilting her head to the side to get a better view of Sharpay. "I'm sure," Sharpay said giving Gabriella a questionable look. Sharpay was playing of course but she liked the type of things Gabriella said, she always thought they were cute. "Gabriella," Mrs.Montez called from the bottom of the steps. Gabriella starred at her door as Sharpay picked up a shirt and slid it onto her head. "Gabriella," her mother called again as Gabriella waited to see what she wanted. "Aren't you going to answer her," Sharpay asked starring down at Gabriella was directly in front of her.

"It's Troy," her mother screamed up the steps as Sharpay's smile fainted. Gabriella starred up at Sharpay and grabbed her hand pulling her onto of her. "I love you okay, and besides its just Troy, he wants to show me something, that's all," Gabriella said as she kissed Sharpay and rolled her to the side of her. Gabriella left the room as Sharpay laid on her back on top of her new clothes. "Well I never," Sharpay said sitting up getting ready to follow Gabriella who was already out of the room. Gabriella ran her fingers down the smooth rails that lead to the bottom steps. She saw Troy waiting for her with a smile. "You two are just so adorable together, you know one day I think you guys could get married….we can have a big.." Gabriella's mom began as Gabriella rolled her eyes and starred at her mom with an embarrassed look on her face. "Oh sorry honey just a few thoughts," her mother finished leaving the room. She didn't know Gabriella and Troy were official ex boyfriend and girlfriend for almost a year. "Your mom's nice," Troy said smiling at Gabriella who folded her arms across her chest.

"What did you want to show me," Gabriella asked as Troy grabbed her smooth hand and pulled her towards the front door. He helped her outside to his car and he told her to close her eyes. She starred at him before she dropped her arms to her side and closed her eyes. Sharpay gazed at Troy through the window as he told Gabriella to close her eyes. Sharpay didn't want any funny business between the two so she kept an eye on that boy. Troy reached into his back seat and pulled out a medium size box about twenty four inches. Gabriella's' eyes were shut tight as Troy stepped in front of her. "Open you eyes," he told her as she did what she was told. She grabbed the box with holes and opened the red ribbon that sat on the top. She untangled the bow and found a little black puppy sleeping. "Oh my….gosh he's beautiful," Gabriella said pulling the small puppy into her arms as Troy held the box. She placed the small dog's face up to hers and kissed it and laid it in her arms. "Oh he's so adorable," Gabriella cooed over the dog as Sharpay walked onto the front porch. Troy glanced up at her and smiled then he placed his hand on Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella pulled away and starred at Troy as he spoke. "Gabi listen I bought you a puppy because you said you always wanted one, remember" he said as she shook her head in agreement. "We'll this puppy can be like our baby you know, and we can name him Troyella Bolton" Troy said starring at Gabriella.

She handed the small dog over to him and shook her head, "Troy, we're not dating, and we can never ever date again, I love Sharpay, Why are you trying to do this to me," she said letting tears form in her eyes. He handed the dog back to her, "fine Gabriella you can have him anyway, but don't call him anything corny like Gabpay or nothing," Troy said kissing Gabriella's forehead. Sharpay watched his every move making sure he wasn't trying to take advantage of her girl. "I love you Gabi, and I was a jackass to let you go, but you're not even giving me a chance to make it up to you……I love you and nothing in this world can take these feelings away from me…..you are a beautiful, sexy girl and no girl or other man, especially another GIRL can take you away from me," Troy called out walking towards his car. "This isn't over Sharpay" he called out before getting into his car and pulling off.

Gabriella turned to face Sharpay who was creating a yawing motion with her hand and mouth. Gabriella smiled up at her as she carried her new puppy to her girlfriend. "He tried to take you away from me with a puppy," Sharpay said shaking her head, "pathetic". Gabriella just rolled her eyes and kissed her dog again, "Ok little Bolton lets go in the house and meet my mommy," Gabriella said as she walked into the house. Sharpay turned around as quick as she could after hearing the dog's name "Bolton?" she screamed as Gabriella starred back and smiled, giving her a yes nod. Gabriella placed her puppy in front of her mother who clapped her hands to see the perfect gift. "Your boyfriend gave you a lovely gift honey, maybe you should of told him to stay, we're having chicken for dinner," Gabriella's mother cried out as Sharpay stood in the kitchen door way. Gabriella turned to see a frowning Sharpay. "It was a joke" Gabriella told her girlfriend who still wasn't smiling. "I like the name though," Gabriella told her as she faced her mother. "What is his name," she asked as Gabriella opened her mouth. "Bolton" she explained to her mother who carried the dog into the front room to place him into one of her old doggy beds she had for their old dog.

"Gabriella I think you like playing with my emotions," Sharpay told her girlfriend as she leaned on the doorway's arch. "What are you talking about, its just a dog Sharpay," Gabriella cried out placing her head in her hand. "I'm not talking about the dog, I'm talking about the fact that you don't correct your mother when she says Troy's your boyfriend," Sharpay explained walking over towards Gabriella who was sitting at a barstool by the island table. "Yeah well….it makes my mom happy, she likes him" Gabriella told Sharpay who stood on the opposite side of her. "Well I think you need to tell your mother the truth," Sharpay demand tapping the table in front of Gabriella. "Later," Gabriella said walking towards the stairs and on her way to the front room. Sharpay caught Gabriella's arm and forced her onto the wall. She held her arms to her sides and starred her in the eyes. "Now Gabriella," Sharpay demand as Gabriella turned away from Sharpay's face and starred out the open window. "Gabriella," Sharpay said as Gabriella turned towards her with tears in her eyes. "Fine," she said snatching her arms from Sharpay's grip and heading up to her room.

Sharpay stood in the kitchen afraid of what she just did. She made her way into the front room and laid onto one of the couches. Mrs. Montez felt Sharpay's forehead but the girl wasn't sick, but she looked sick and she began to cry stopping every now and then for some breath. Gabriella laid on her bed trying to force her tears to stay down. Her heart was racing and although she knew Sharpay ment well she was a little afraid of her at that moment. Gabriella held her pillow across her chest and laid on her back starring at her ceiling as her tears fell. They hit her cheeks and rolled to the sides of her face. Gabriella just cried silently as she listened to the small barks of her puppy from down the stairs. Gabriella heard Sharpay's small cries that crept out through the pillows on the couch. Mrs.Montez was on her way to Gabriella's room as Gabriella pulled herself together. She quickly wiped her face and waited for her mother's soft knock on her door. "Gabi….can I come in," her mother asked letting herself in the already opened door. "What's wrong," she asked her daughter in a concerned voice. Gabriella tried to make a smile play over her face but it was obvious she was thinking about something. "Mom I have something to tell you," Gabriella said patting her bed next to her so her mother could sit down.

"Gabi you can tell me anything," she reassured her daughter who let the tears roll down her face. "I…..I don't go with Troy anymore," Gabriella said letting the tears break down from her eyes hitting her clothes. "Then why did he buy you a puppy," her mother asked holding onto her daughter who took a deep breath and spoke. "Because he's trying to…..he's trying to win me back," she said holding onto her mother as the tears wet her clothes even more. "Mom he wants me to stop dating…" Gabriella felt the knot in her throat as her mother placed her fingers under her daughters chin. "Honey you can tell me anything," her mother said as Gabriella starred towards her door and then back at her mother. "Mom I'm not dating Troy anymore because I'm dating Sharpay," Gabriella quickly said as her mother let her go. Gabriella felt the cool breeze that was once her mother's warm arms wrapped around her. Her mother smiled down at her daughter and kissed her forehead, "Honey if that's what this is about then I don't think you should be crying, I think Sharpay is a very lovely girl, but I don't want you dating anyone who makes you cry," her mother said as Gabriella wiped her tears away. "No, she doesn't make me cry mom," Gabriella said smiling as her mother helped her stand up. "Well, go make her feel better honey, I have to start dinner and I want two happy girls eating not two crying ones," her mother completed leading her daughter down the steps. Gabriella stopped as her mother placed her into the front room and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Sharpay was now playing with the little puppy wiggling her finger in his face. "Sharpay…" Gabriella began as Sharpay stood up and ran towards Gabriella kissing her over and over accidentally knocking the both of them onto the couch. "I love you so…much…and I'm. so….so…so…sorry," Sharpay explained kissing Gabriella between words. Gabriella wiped the girl's hair from her face and smiled "me too", she giggled as Mrs. Montez stepped into the room. "Now that's more like it but not on the furniture," Gabriella mother's said grabbing her papers and walking back out of the room. The girls laughed as Sharpay bent down to kiss Gabriella again. "I love you and Troy is just a friend, we will never, ever ,ever, get together, ever again" Gabriella told her smiling girlfriend. "Promise," Sharpay asked smiling. "Promise, now lets eat," Gabriella's said as they entered the kitchen.

Okay guys I know that was a lame ending but it just wouldn't end. I actually had another part to this but I was tired of writing it. I don't know if there will be another part because I have other storied that are taking my attention. I have two new Gabpay's up this day so check them both out. I love you people who respond to stuff after you read it because its important to give constructive criticism good or bad. More Gabpay's will be up soon but not dealing with this. I think I neglected this chapter a bit but its still great. Rated T for teen LOL…..

jane2416  
2008-05-07  
ch 3,

wow..i love gabpay please keep writting them.

u.luv.me  
2008-04-22  
ch 3,

oh my god troy is just getting really pathetic. give it up man!!  
when a girl says no she means it like 99.9 of the time and this is one of those times. idiot.  
nice work.

rebelde girl  
2008-04-18  
ch 3,

i love this chapter except for the part of those men tryin to get with gabby and what gabriella called the dog "Bolton?!" but other than that it was great


	4. Moving on

This is a quick chapter for you guys and hopefully I'll update my other stories soon

**This is a quick chapter for you guys and hopefully I'll update my other stories soon. I'm adding all of my stories together so sorry if any comments are deleted. I just learned how to add chapters.**

A few weeks passed by since Gabriella received her dog Bolton from Troy. She was exercising with the small dog by her side when her phone began to ring. "Hello?" Gabriella asked without looking at her caller id. The voice that came through the phone was Sharpay's. The girl's voice was scratchy and shaky. Gabriella hoped from her mom's treadmill and walked over to a small chair in the corner. "Shar what's up?" Gabriella asked waiting for the girl to answer. Gabriella heard Sharpay's small sniffs and cries seep through the phone before the girl began to speak. "Gabs….I have to go with my parents to….," Sharpay stopped to blow her nose and yell at Ryan. Gabriella watched as Bolton ran around the room knocking the towels off of the machines. "Gabs I have to go with my parents to Japan for a little while," Sharpay told the girl as Gabriella drifted off from the girl's words. "Bolton get down," Gabriella called out to her small dog as Sharpay began to cry. "Shar don't cry….it'll be fun right,?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay laid on her bed.

"Gabi my parents want to see if Japan is some great place to live," Sharpay let out trying not to cry as she said those words. "What?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded thinking the girl could see her. "No you can't move….Shar you just can't move," Gabriella said beginning to panic. Sharpay stayed quiet as Gabriella walked from the fitness room in her house to her bedroom. "Shar I'm coming over, we have to talk since into your parents," Gabriella said snatching her car keys into her hands. "Gabs their not here," Sharpay said as Ryan's voice echoed in the background. "Shar listen I'm still coming over….when will they be back?" Gabriella asked waiting for an answer. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders as Ryan snatched her phone and hung up. Sharpay punched her brother in the arm as he ran down the hall with her phone in his back pocket. "RYAN GIVE ME THAT PHONE," Sharpay screamed in a raspy voice. Ryan just laughed and ran like a little kid chasing a cat's tail.

Gabriella dialed Sharpay as quickly as she could but no one answered. "Bolton lets go," Gabriella said to her dog as he followed her towards the front door. The dog was ready to leave the house because he didn't go outside that day anyway. The dog raced towards his favorite bush and relieved himself before hoping in the car with Gabriella. "Bolton sit," Gabriella said pointing to the small dog as he obeyed and sat in the front seat. Gabriella's phone began to vibrate near the small dog so she snatched it before Bolton began to bark. "This is Gabs…" Gabriella said listening to the voice on the other end. "Hey you hear about Sharpay?" Troy asked with a smile across his face. Gabriella drove her car down the long road towards Sharpay's house. "Yeah Troy….how did you know?" Gabriella asked confused. "Ryan told me a week ago, maybe we could well you know go and give them one last party," Troy said laughing on the inside. "No because Sharpay's not leaving," Gabriella said as she pulled up to the girl's house. "What are you talking about their parents are coming to get them tomorrow," Troy said as Gabriella looked up at the house.

A huge green and white truck blocked the Evans driveway. "Troy listen Sharpay's not leaving….I'll make sure of that," Gabriella said hanging up and grabbing her dog in her arms. She pulled the small dog towards her chest and starred at the men in the Evans yard. There were twelve guys in all white suits moving things out of the house. Gabriella ran towards the front door and knocked but when she noticed the door was open she walked in. The wall's weren't there old golden brown color, they were all plain and white. The house was pretty empty and the only thing left in the living room was a small couch and a desk table. Gabriella walked up the stairs wanting to surprise Sharpay. "Uhhh you are?" a man asked Gabriella as she turned around to see who it was. A mover was trying to move a grandfather clock down the eight flight of stairs and Gabriella was blocking his way. "Oh sorry no one's s topping you from your job, but manners….what would your mother think?" Gabriella asked passing by the man as he starred at her with a confused look plastered on his face.

Bolton began to bark as he spotted Boi on the steps. "Shush," Gabriella said whispering into the small dog's ear but that didn't help because Boi began to bark. "Come here Boi," Gabriella heard a cracking voice say. She knew it was Sharpay's but she didn't sound like herself. A small figure appeared from around the corner that swooped the dog up. She spotted Gabriella as she was turning to head back into her room. "Gabriella what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella made her way to the top step. "well…you hung up on me so I thought I'd come and see what's up, and what's this about you moving?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay cuddled her dog. "And tomorrow at that," Gabriella complained as Sharpay rolled her eyes and placed her left arm on her hip. "Gabs, I'm not sure that I won't to move….I mean I don't want to move," Sharpay said guiding Gabriella towards her untouched room. The room looked exactly like it did the day Gabriella slept over.

Sharpay sat on her bed and placed Boi on her lap stroking his hair. Gabriella placed her puppy on the floor after shutting the room door and sat next to Sharpay. "I can't leave…I have everything here to stay for….I have you, and school and a great Ice Queen rep," Sharpay gave a dry laugh as Gabriella smirked at her. Gabriella lowered her eyes to watch Bolton scoot around the floor sniffing Sharpay's socks. "We need to do something about this," Gabriella said looking up at Sharpay who's red puffy eyes looked as if they were closed. "I hate crying…do you know I've been crying all week over you?" Sharpay said as Gabriella looked confused. "What did I do?" Gabriella asked feeling guilty about something that she didn't remember doing. "You didn't do anything….well if I didn't love you so much it wouldn't be so hard for me to move," Sharpay said leaning on Gabriella's shoulder. "Yeah…same here," Gabriella said as Sharpay placed her fingers in between her girlfriend's. "Tomorrow huh?" Gabriella asked referring to the big move. "Huh…No, I'm staying with you…I can't leave you," Sharpay said lifting her head and listening to Ryan through the door.

"Troy wants to throw a party I heard," Sharpay said as Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "Where do you people hear this stuff?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay stood up. "Mom and dad sold the mansion," Sharpay said gazing out of her room window. "I grew up here, I've never had any other home and Ryan acts as if its no big deal," Sharpay wined starring at Gabriella who was sitting Indian style on her bed. " He has Justin….and I have you," Sharpay starred at her fingers and leaned on her wall. "Shar we'll figure something out," Gabriella began as Ryan walked into the room without knocking. "Guess what Justin can come with me," Ryan said happily with a large smile on his face. Gabriella rolled her eyes as Sharpay starred at her brother. "Its okay with his mom…and our mom?" Sharpay asked knowing her mother hated the fact that her kids liked the same sex. "Yeah," Ryan nodded looking over at Gabriella. "When did you get here?" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders. Bolton dashed out of the room as Boi followed and the girls didn't notice.

"Gabi you know you could…" Sharpay began as Gabriella cut her off. "I'm not moving to Japan," Gabriella said as Sharpay leaned back on the wall. "You cold move in with me and my mom though," Gabriella said as Sharpay's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked smiling as Ryan rolled his eyes. "You know mom and dad wouldn't go for it," Ryan claimed as Sharpay walked up to Gabriella. "You call and ask your mom and I'll ask mine," Sharpay said pulling her cell-phone from her pillow. "Their not going to do it," Ryan said as a knock it Sharpay's door. Justin, Ryan's boyfriend stood in the doorway gazing at his friends. "Gabs you're going to?" Justin asked the brunette as she shook her head no and watched as Sharpay called her mother. "Well a few months in Japan is something I couldn't pass up," Justin said leading Ryan from the room. Gabriella heard a small bark and some yelling come from down the hall. She hopped from the bed and ran towards the sounds with Sharpay close behind. "Boi," Sharpay screamed as Gabriella rushed down the stairs. "Bolton….Bolton," Gabriella yelled trying to find her dog. Both girls were stopped by a group of movers blocking a boy from entering the house.

The blue eyed brunette boy was getting held back by both of his arms and the barking dogs. "Troy?" Gabriella asked as the dogs looked back at her. "Enough, let him go," Gabriella said as the movers looked towards Sharpay. "Miss Evans," one of them said looking in her direction. " Let him go," she said as Troy entered the house. "Damn body builders," Troy cried mistaking the workers for builders. "What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked placing her hands on her hips and starring at Troy. He just brushed his hair behind his back and placed his right arm behind Gabriella's back. "Its okay I'll be here when Sharpay leaves," Troy said getting ideas in his head. Gabriella walked away from the boy and towards Sharpay. "She's not leaving," Gabriella wined picking up her puppy and stroking its head. "I see the dog's getting attached to you, its like our little baby," Troy said as Sharpay rolled her eyes and starred up the stairs at Ryan. Gabriella punched Troy's arm and kissed Sharpay's cheek.

"Bolton is me and Sharpay's baby…Troy," Gabriella said almost calling the boy by his last name. Troy nodded and smiled as Sharpay watched the last of their things was pulled from the house. "Maybe I should call my mom back and ask if I could stay with you until the summer," Sharpay said walking away from Troy and Gabriella. Ryan and Justin looked at the three of them from the top of the stairs before Sharpay came close to them. She walked past and into her room closing the door behind her. "Well little Bolton has his daddies name," Troy said wiggling his finger towards the puppy in Gabriella's arms. The girl rolled her eyes as Sharpay yelled, "Mom said its okay Gabs…lets get movin". Troy faced Gabriella and starred into her eyes. "Gabs…if Sharpay stays with you we can't be together as we were meant to be," Troy cried out as the girl nodded. "Troy I think you should really get over me," Gabriella said as Sharpay called her again from her room.

Gabriella skipped up the stairs with Bolton in her arms passing Troy and his pleading eyes. Gabriella called her mother on the phone and her and Sharpay stayed at the mansion until Mrs. Montez brought her van to move Sharpay's things. "Well.." Sharpay said looking at her room before she began packing the stuff she was letting go to her parents in Japan. "I'll miss this room," Sharpay cried out as Gabriella rubbed her girlfriend's back. "Me too….all those memories….we have a lot of them," Gabriella laughed as Sharpay gave her the evil eyes. Gabriella laughed and helped Sharpay pack a few things as Ryan and Justin carried the things to the car with Troy. "Gabs if I would of left…would you…would you have thought about going with Troy?" Sharpay asked carrying her teddy bear close to her chest. Gabriella laughed and placed her firm hand on Sharpay's shoulder. "Of course," she joked laughing as Sharpay nudged her shoulder. "Kidding," Gabriella laughed once more. The girls starred at the pink room for the last time and walked with each other out the door.

Sharpay locked up the house as Ryan ran back to the door. "Shar…party at ten," Ryan said grabbing his sister's keys and hoping in the car with Troy. "Here?" Sharpay asked as Ryan nodded before Troy pulled off. "Well…I'm in," Gabriella said as Sharpay hugged Gabriella. She starred her girlfriend directly in the face and smiled. "You don't know how much I love you," Sharpay said pushing her nose towards Gabriella's and rubbing them together. "Yeah you're right," Gabriella joked but sounding serious. Sharpay kissed Gabriella gently on the lips and pulled away. "Girls lets move it, please," Mrs. Montez yelled from the front gate. Gabriella and Sharpay grabbed their dogs and held hands on their way to the car. "Well we have to get ready for that party," Sharpay laughed as Gabriella agreed.

**The only reason this is a short Chapter is because I began writing this so close to midnight and I have school tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be better. Since I've learned how to add chapters to my stories I'm adding them all together, and sorry if your previous comments are deleted. Please Comment.**


	5. The last night in New Mexico

Hey guys here's another short chapter for you

**Hey guys here's another short chapter for you. Please comment and enjoy, VanessaBabyS over and out!!**

Mrs. Montez parked in her driveway and looked back towards Sharpay and Gabriella. "We're here," Gabriella said looking out her windows as Sharpay laughed. "Yeah like we've never been here before," Sharpay said as her dog Boi began to bark. "We'll I guess he's ready to get out," Mrs. Montez said stepping from her car as Bolton followed. Sharpay picked up Boi in her arms and opened her door taking in the smell of fresh cut grass. Gabriella opened the car trunk and looked at all of the boxes. "Wow Sharpay when you move you really move," the girl joked as Sharpay opened her mouth about to say something but then she closed it. "What?" Gabriella asked as Mr. Montez opened the house door. "Dad?" Gabriella asked confused to see him home during the beginning of the year. "Is it summer time already?" Gabriella asked dumbly as Mr. Montez hugged his daughter. "No pumpkin, the Evans called," he said pulling away from Gabriella and looking at Sharpay. The girl didn't pay any attention to what he said and began unloading her boxes from the car.

"About what?" Gabriella asked waiting for her dad's answer on his previous question. "A little help," Sharpay said gripping a box in her hands. Gabriella walked over and began to help her as Mrs. Montez carried the smaller things into the house. "Movin in?" Mr. Montez asked walking next to Sharpay who tossed her dog's carrying bag on the ground. "Yup…but chill Jake it's only for a few months," Sharpay said as Gabriella laughed. Gabriella knew her father didn't like to be called by his first name by younger kids but Sharpay was an exception. He helped the girls carry the things to the guest room and left them alone when they were finished. "So what's first," Gabriella asked looking at the mountains of labeled items. "How about we leave this tuff alone and get ready for the party," Sharpay said walking over to a box labeled "Party Clothes". Gabriella rolled her eyes and said, "Convenient." Sharpay nodded and began pulling jeans, dress shirts, and skirts from the box. Gabriella just watched the girl as she did this until she heard Boi growling at Bolton. "Boi," Gabriella called out walking from the room to find the dogs.

Troy and Ryan went to a few stores picking up a few things, here and there. "So Ryan how long are you guys staying in Japan?" Troy asked curiously. "Well mom said a few months….maybe five months…I'm not sure," Ryan said grabbing some dark red streamers from a bin. "Well I'm just glad Justin gets to go," Ryan said looking for his boyfriend in the aisles. "Well I wish Sharpay was leaving," Troy said carrying a few plates and cups. "Why?" Ryan asked walking towards the checkout line. "Because man…if Sharpay was gone, I'd have a chance to have Gabriella for myself," Troy said before placing his things onto the conveyer belt. "Well that's Shar for you," Ryan said watching the cashier ring the items up. "Maybe we should get some drinks from across the street," Troy asked looking out the front windows. " Yeah….Shar doesn't drink though," Ryan said as Troy looked towards him. "Yeah, Gabs either," Troy said before they both walked out the doors and across the street.

"So…what do you think everyone will be in the mood for?" Ryan asked as he browsed the liquor counters. "I don't know…something," Troy said picking up Vodka bottles and examining them. After they were done picking out a few things they both spotted Justin crossing over towards them. "Sorry we left you man we had to buy some drinks," Troy said before opening his car door. They all drove back to the Evans mansion and began setting up the part decorations. Everything was red and white after they were done and Troy walked up to Ryan. "I'll be back in a few, I need to get dressed and pick up Chad and Taylor," Troy walked from the door and left Ryan and Justin to have time to themselves.

Sharpay stepped out of the bathroom with a short blue jean skirt and a baby blue shirt. She slid on some flip flops and a baby blue head band. Gabriella gave Sharpay a thumbs up with both of her hands and began to model for her when the girl sat down. Gabriella had on a dark red shirt with elbow sleeves and some jean shorts. Her hair laid across her shoulders and her earrings were silver. "Ready?" Sharpay asked waiting for Gabriella to answer. "Duh," she said smiling as they both walked down the stairs arm in arm. "How are my two best girl's doing," Jake asked looking at the girls up and down. "Fine Dad," Gabriella said rolling her eyes and letting Sharpay go for a quick second to grab her car keys. "Wait Gabs.." Sharpay said looking over at the girl. "Yeah?" Gabriella asked placing her keys into her purse. "You left your car at my old mansion….your mom drove us here," Sharpay said as Gabriella hit her own forehead. "You girl's need a ride," Mr. Montez asked. "No Jay we'll find a ride," Sharpay replied pulling Gabriella's arm and leading the girl into the kitchen.

"Call Troy," Sharpay said rolling her eyes when she felt a lump in her throat by saying the boy's name. Gabriella dialed Troy and watched as Mrs. Montez made her way into the room. "Are your girls getting something to eat?" Mrs. Montez asked as Sharpay nodded. "Troy says he's down the block at Chad's" Gabriella said closing her phone. "Well lets meet him," Sharpay gripped Gabriella's arm again and lead her out of the house. When they arrived at Chad's, Taylor was on the porch with her fingers folded. "Hey Tay," Gabriella said hugging her friend. "Am I not here?" Sharpay asked placing her hand on her hip as Taylor rolled her eyes. "Hi, Sharpay," she said as Gabriella knocked on Chad's door. "Coming," Gabriella heard a voice from behind the door. When the knob twisted and opened Chad stood in the door with his hair in a ponytail. "Woah I thought I'd never see the day," Gabriella laughed pointing at Cad's head. "Yeah me either," he joked as Troy followed him out the door. "Lets make this the best party Ryan has ever been to," Chad said as he took the passenger seat as Troy drove.

Taylor sat in the middle of Sharpay and Gabriella sitting up every once in a while to look up into the front seat. "So…..Gabriella you wanna hang while Sharpay spends some quality time with Ryan before he leaves," Troy asked as he made it through the main gates. Sharpay looked over at Gabriella and frowned. Gabriella hit Troy in the back of the head as he parked. "Dude not cool," Troy said holding onto his head while rubbing it. They all stepped from the car and noticed Banners, ribbons, and streamers hanging from almost every inch of the front door. "You guys did all this because Ryan's leaving?" Taylor asked sounding bored already. "Dude its Ryan," Chad said grabbing Taylor's hand. "Exactly," she said as Chad pulled her through the main doors. Sharpay linked hands with Gabriella and walked into the house with Troy following close behind. The party was already in full swing with the music blaring and alcohol reaching from one table to the next. "I'm happy I don't have to clean this up," Sharpay said letting go of Gabriella's hand.

Ryan was in the corner with Justin and a few other guys playing a small game of star struck. "Gross….man that's just wrong," Troy complained looking away from he group of guys. "It's Ry's party remember Troy," Sharpay asked walking over towards the refreshment table. Gabriella lifted her arms and folded them across her chest taking in the view of the house. It looked quit different from earlier, Gabriella thought as Troy intended his hand out to the girl. "Can I have this dance?" he smiled at her looking innocent. "No touchy, feely stuff Troy, I mean it," Gabriella demanded as Troy shook his head. Gabriella grabbed his hand as he took her to the middle of the floor. They both began dancing awkwardly with one another until Gabriella began to dance seductively. She placed her right hand on her head and her other one on her hip shaking her body in a rhythmic motion. Troy placed his left hand on Gabriella's loose hip and tried to pull the girl closer towards him.

Sharpay grabbed a plastic blue cup and sniffed its contents. It didn't smell like any alcohol was in it so she took a small sip. After she declared it alcohol free she guzzled the entire thing down and began to look through the crowd for Ryan. He was still in the same spot playing with candy and a much bigger crowd with star struck. Sharpay glided past the crowd of people in the house until she felt someone's hand on her waist. She hopped on her feet and turned around swatting the person's arms from around her. She saw Chad's hands pull back in defense thinking the girl was going to hit him. "Sorry, don't ever do that," Sharpay said as Chad began to speak. "What?" Sharpay asked trying to hear his words over the loud music. He walked closer to her talking in her ear. She could barley hear him so he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the middle of the crowd. Gabriella was dancing closer than ever to Troy as Sharpay looked back as Chad who shrugged his shoulders. Sharpay pushed people out of her way until she made it behind Troy. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back as he stumbled over his own feet.

"What," Troy yelled before he locked eyes with Sharpay. The girl was pissed as Gabriella continued to dance. She didn't even notice Troy was gone from her presence. "We're having a great time what's your problem," Troy yelled as Sharpay hit his arm. "I said stay away from Gabriella and I mean it," Sharpay yelled as Troy rubbed his arm. "Well she likes my company," Troy said trying to make his way back to Gabriella. Sharpay grabbed the collar of his shirt and made him fall backwards on the floor. "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HER," Sharpay screamed as the music stopped and everyone looked towards the action happening on the floor. Gabriella looked behind her to see Sharpay hovering above Troy who was on his back on the floor. "Sharpay what are you doing?" Gabriella asked with her eyes wide open. She ran over to help Troy up but Sharpay snatched her arm away. "Gabriella lets go," Sharpay demanded as Gabriella starred at her. "No, what are you doing," Gabriella asked snatching her arm away as Troy stood up balling up his fist.

"Now we all need to calm down," Chad said walking into the crowd. "Take it outside," Ryan yelled over to his sister and the rest of them. Taylor grabbed Gabriella's arm and lead her through the front doors and into the night. Sharpay followed as Troy stood his ground on the floor. "Uh you two Troy," Chad said following the girls out as Troy stomped out following. Taylor let Gabriella's arm go as they all stepped onto the porch as shut the door as the party resumed inside. Sharpay glared at Gabriella who was leaning on the steel banister. "What?" Gabriella asked as Chad looked at his friends and began the conservation. "Troy what the hell were you doing dancing with Gabriella like that?" Chad asked as his friend raised his eyebrow. "I can dance with whoever I want, however I wan…she wasn't complaining" Troy said starring at Sharpay. " I told you to stay away from her, and you can dance with whoever you want as long as it's not Gabriella," Sharpay said. Gabriella starred at Sharpay and kept her mouth closed. Then before Sharpay began to speak again Gabriella cut her off. " I'm not property," Gabriella said as Sharpay looked at her. "No duh, but Troy's getting ideas when he's with you I know it," Sharpay complained as Gabriella looked at Troy. "Sharpay he hasn't said one thing to me that'll make me believe that he's coming on to me. Maybe you're just losing your mind," Gabriella cried out. Sharpay walked off the porch without saying another word to any of them.

Gabriella thought about going after her but she decided she needed time to cool off. Gabriella opened the front door and walked back into the party as Troy followed. "You think Gabriella knows what she's doing," Taylor asked placing her head on Chad's shoulder. He didn't answer her, he just watched as Sharpay left the main gates and walked out of sight. Gabriella walked towards the couch as grabbed her purse that Ryan was holding for her. She walked from the house pulling out her car keys while she walked. She opened the doors and sat in the car thinking. After a few minutes she started her car and drove away from the mansion. Chad sat with Taylor on his lap on the porch. "These girls have been through so many ups and downs, I just can't keep count," Chad said as Taylor shook her head in agreement.

**Ok This chapter is a short one but that's because I can write more often if I do short chapters. I get out for Summer break tomorrow so expect many updates on most of my stories. I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. The next one gets even better, I don't know what it'll be about but I know it'll be great. If you have suggestions I'll gladly try to apply them. Please Comment….**


	6. Party Daze

**Enjoy this short chapter**

Gabriella made her way around the block a few times looking for Sharpay. The blonde was no where in site so Gabriella assumed she headed home. Mrs. Montez was sitting outside when Gabriella arrived home. "Mom," Gabriella said walking up to her mother who was rocking on the porch swing. She smiled at her daughter and patted the seat next to her as Gabriella sat down. Mrs. Montez didn't speak after Gabriella sat down she just starred at the stars and smiled at the sky. Gabriella didn't know why her mother was doing this but she cuddled under the small fleece blanket and leaned on her mother's shoulder. "Gabi…" her mother began leaning her own head towards Gabriella's. "You know I love you honey," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella nodded without looking up. "Well….your dad and I need to go to New York this weekend for some convention for his job, I just want you to decide if you want to go or not," Mrs. Montez said lifting her head and placing her finger under Gabriella's chin, turning her daughter towards her. " Mom I'll be fine….besides I have Sharpay," Gabriella said as her mother let her chin go. She starred at her daughter's wondering eyes and spoke, "Where is Sharpay?"

Gabriella's face turned into a worry expression. "You mean Sharpay's not here?" Gabriella asked starring at her mother. Her mother shook her head no as she continued to study her daughter's face. "I have to go," Gabriella said jumping up from her spot and running towards her car. "Gabs….its late, I'm sure Sharpay will be here soon, maybe she's with Troy," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella left the house leaving her mother sitting on the swing alone.

Sharpay walked down the deserted streets with her arms on her shoulders. She didn't want to cry because she was so stressed out. She walked a few miles to a small bus stop and sat on the bench. She hated how dirty these things were but she was tired of roaming around not knowing where she was going. "I need my car," Sharpay said to herself placing her hand into her purse searching for her phone. "Great," Sharpay said noticing her phone was still in Gabriella's car. The wind began to blow hard and whispering could be heard through the trees. Sharpay saw a small house down the block that belonged to Kelsi Nealson. "Well…when in Rome," Sharpay said walking towards the girl's house as rain trickled down. Sharpay gave the dark wood door a hard knock waiting for an answer. When the door opened Kelsi was standing in the door with her pajamas on. "Sharpay?" she questioned as the blonde nodded and pushed her way in.

"I'm on my way to bed," Kelsi said brushing her hair with a smooth comb. "Well I just need someone to take me to get my car," Sharpay said indicating the airport. "What part of I'm going to bed don't you…" Kelsi began as Sharpay raised her voice. "Kelsi I didn't ask you that, airport now," Sharpay demanded as the small girl nodded and grabbed her keys. Sharpay didn't really want to be the ice queen at that moment but she had to. The girls drove to the airport as Sharpay starred at her car. "Go," Kelsi said yawning and stretching. "Can't…Gabriella has my keys," Sharpay wined as Kelsi opened her eyes wide. "What??,.. you made me drive all the way here and you don't have your car keys?" Kelsi asked frustrated and sleepy at the same time. Sharpay just closed her eyes on the seat. "What are we going to do?" Kelsi asked as Sharpay starred at her. "You can get your keys in the morning….stay at my house and I'll take you," Kelsi said as Sharpay nodded. Sharpay didn't have her phone or her keys and she didn't feel like calling Gabriella anyway. They drove to Kelsi's house and Sharpay slept in the small guest room near Kelsi's father's room.

Gabriella began to break down into tears when she couldn't spot Sharpay anywhere. She fell to sleep in her car crying through the night outside of her home. When she awoken the next morning it was noon and Gabriella's eyes were burning. She looked down at her feet trying to adjust her eyes to the bright light when she spotted Sharpay's glittering phone on the floor. Gabriella clutched the phone and noticed the number that called was Ryan's and Sharpay's parents. Gabriella began to drive around the city again looking into shops and on the street for Sharpay but no signs of the girl came up until Gabriella noticed a bright pink drop top fly by her. Gabriella turned around and followed the car to her house and watched as Sharpay stepped from it and walked into the house. Gabriella walked from her car worried and angry at the same time. Mrs. Montez was sitting in the front room when Gabriella entered the doors.

"Mom," Gabriella said as her mother looked up and then back at her book. Gabriella looked up towards her room and headed up the stairs to find Sharpay. "Sharpay what are you doing?" Gabriella asked watching Sharpay place some things into boxes. "Gabriella its obvious that you don't want me here so I'm gonna go to Japan," Sharpay said without looking up from what she was doing. "What Sharpay stop being a drama queen," Gabriella said frustrated as Sharpay looked up at her. "That's just it Gabriella…that's who I am and no matter how many times I try to calm down….I turn back into the East High Ice-queen," Sharpay said grabbing Boi's carrying bag. "Sharpay, you can't tell me that you really want to leave," Gabriella said as Sharpay lifted her small dog into his bag. "Sharpay just stop this," Gabriella said watching the girl place things into the other boxes. "Sharpa…." Gabriella was cut off by Sharpay's evil expression looking at her. "Gabriella…give me a reason, why I should stay," Sharpay said placing her hand on her hip. Gabriella breathed in deeply as Sharpay continued. "Gabs….I love you but….you seem to undermine me whoever I say something to you…I just don't think this is gonna work," Sharpay said sitting onto the bed beneath her.

"Sharpay…what couple don't have their ups and downs" Gabriella asked sitting next to her. "Gabriella you know how I feel about Troy, and I'm tired of saying the same things over and over, Troy is just an evil stuck-up self-centered lame basketball playing girlfriend stealer," Sharpay said as Gabriella giggled. "Shar…I don't love him," Gabriella said waiting for Sharpay to speak. The girl sat quiet with her hands in her lap as Boi began to bark in his bag. Sharpay let the small dog out and turned her body so that her and Gabriella could be face to face. " I don't like you dancing with Troy….especially that seductive stuff. That's suppose to be for my eyes only," Sharpay complained as Gabriella smiled. "Shar…I'm sorry," Gabriella said smiling towards her girlfriend. "Tell you what I'll make it up to you but only if you stay in the US," Gabriella said as Sharpay placed her finger up to her cheek as if she was thinking. "Sharpay.." Gabriella nudged her girlfriend. "Okay….besides I like when we fight because we can makeup after words" Sharpay said smiling seductively.

Gabriella walked Boi out of the room and made sure Bolton wasn't hiding somewhere. The small puppy was snuggled in Sharpay's box. "You tried to steal my dog," Gabriella joked as Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. Gabriella placed the small dog out of the room and closed the door behind her locking the small bronze lock. Gabriella walked up to Sharpay switching while her hands were on her hips. "What are you trying to do? seduce me Miss Montez?" Sharpay asked smiling as Gabriella sat on her lap. "No, I just like to tease you," Gabriella said leaning in towards Sharpay's lips and kissing her quickly on the lips and pulling away. "See," Gabriella said as Sharpay trembled from the feel of the girl's breath on her lips. Sharpay leaned back in as Gabriella pulled away. "Sorry Pay but I have a lot to do," Gabriella said walking towards the bathroom. Sharpay watched as Gabriella disappeared behind the bathroom door. Sharpay leaned back on the bed closing her eyes. "I can't believe I was about to leave," she said as the sound of water hit her ears. "Me either," Gabriella said peeking through the bathroom door and back into the room. "Shar I'm cold," Gabriella said standing in the archway with nothing on. Sharpay looked up at Gabriella's small frame in the doorway and smiled. "Well what are you waiting for I'm gonna get frost bite waiting for you," Gabriella said as Sharpay walked into the bathroom and shutting the door as her and Gabriella stepped into the shower together.

Ryan called Sharpay's one more time before he decided she wasn't coming and barded the private Jet with Justin. Ryan cold feel the butterflies build up in his stomach as his boyfriend laid on his shoulder and fell to sleep. Ryan kissed his boyfriend's head and fell to sleep with him on their nineteen hour trip to Japan. The pilot ate a huge box of doughnuts as him and his co pilot drove the long distance.

Gabriella cuddled up against Sharpay's bare body as they both breathed together. Sharpay was half sleep as Gabriella laid on her bare chest listening to her heart beat. "Gabi…" Mrs. Montez called up at her daughter but she didn't give any answer. Gabriella didn't want to answer her mother. She wanted to listen to Sharpay's heart beat, she wanted to feel Sharpay's skin press against her own. The warm air between the two made each of them sleepy. Gabriella sat up and kissed a sleeping Sharpay's lips and laid back on her chest. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep listening to Sharpay's heart rhythmic beat.

**Ok guys here's another short chapter. If you want longer one's just tell me. I also added a little extra down below about Sharpay and Gabriella's shower scene. I didn't feel like adding this part in my story because I'm a little shy about the girl on girl stuff. I hope this is good and if you like the extra then I'll add some in my upcoming stories but they only way I'll know is if you comment, I love my readers, peace!! (Oh Sharpay got her car because she had extra keys left at the airport just incase they needed to move it)**

**S & G SHOWER SCENE**

Gabriella waited for Sharpay to enter the bathroom door and closed it behind her. Sharpay's eyes were still transfixed on the girl's body. She's only seen Gabriella this naked once before at her beach house and that was in the heat of the moment. Gabriella placed her hands under Sharpay's shirt lifting it quickly over the girl's head. She placed her lips onto Sharpay's bruising them a little when she pushed her onto the wall pressing her lips onto Sharpay's forcefully. When they pulled apart for some air Sharpay unlatched her own bra and slid off her skirt and panties as Gabriella lunged back at her. They both slid into the shower, feeling the water press onto their backs as they kissed passionately. Sharpay pushed Gabriella down onto the small seat in the shower and began kissing Gabriella's neck. Small moans escaped from the girl's mouth as Sharpay went lower and lower on her body caressing and kissing every inch.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Sharpay's neck as the girl made her way to the entrance. Sharpay traced her fingers around Gabriella's opening listening to the girl's small moans as she pressed her fingers betweens Gabriella's legs. Gabriella looked down as Sharpay waited for the perfect moment to go any further. The tension between the two began to build up as the warn water brushed up against their bodies. Sharpay lowered her body down so her face could meet up with Gabriella's opening. Sharpay placed her hands up onto Gabriella's shoulder pinning the girl to the shower wall as she inserted her tongue into the girl. Gabriella began to moan louder as Sharpay sucked on her clit softly and then harder and harder as Gabriella laid her arms across Sharpay's shoulders. Sharpay pulled her tongue out and went in again after catching her breath as Gabriella began to pant harder and harder as shivers went up her spine. Sharpay pulled back stopping what she was doing so she could place her lips onto Gabriella's sooth pink nipple. She rubbed her fingers across the harden nipples and leaned in to kiss them. She stuck her tongue out licking the left breast slowly and coming in for a hard suck on the nipple.

Gabriella felt herself breathing harder and harder with every movement Sharpay made. Her legs began to tingle as Sharpay pulled back to stare at Gabriella's face. "My turn," Gabriella whimpered placing Sharpay where she was sitting and opened her legs so the girl's knees were on the level of her shoulders. Gabriella didn't take anytime sticking her index and middle finger into Sharpay. The girl gave a loud pleasurable scream as Gabriella panicked and stuck her index finger from her other hand into Sharpay's mouth. The girl lightly bit onto Gabriella's finger as the girl moved her other one's in and out as fast as she could. Sharpay clutched her legs together trying to stop the action going on but that didn't stop Gabriella who removed her fingers and replaced it with her tongue. She twirled her tongue around Sharpay's clit licking the most tender parts. Sharpay could feel her body tense up as Gabriella sucked on her harder and harder.

Sharpay began to breath loudly as Gabriella held Sharpay's arms down as the girl began to bite down on her bottom lip to make herself stop screaming. Sharpay knew she was close to her climax because she could feel it. She placed her hands onto Gabriella's head and pushed the girl closer into her. Sharpay let herself go as Gabriella pulled back watching Sharpay's juices getting washed away by the water. Gabriella smiled at Sharpay and kissed her sweetly on the lips as the switched spots one last time so Gabriella could get fully pleased.

**You guys don't know how hard it was for me to type that scene….man..I almost had a panic attack, I had to stop typing so many times, but since its over enjoy.**


	7. Guess who's coming over?

I really Enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write, its short and if you would like them longer just ask

**I really Enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write, its short and if you would like them longer just ask!**

Sharpay began to turn her body left and right trying to move whatever weight that was above her. She slowly opened her eyes noticing a sleeping Gabriella on her bare chest. Sharpay smiled down at the brunette and turned towards the window and noticed the sun went down. She slowly moved Gabriella off of her and slid from under the covers. The clock read nine thirty. Sharpay felt a small breeze on her body and lifted a towel from the floor to wrap around her body. Although she already took a bath with Gabriella she felt that she wasn't as clean as she liked to be so she took a quick shower. The clock read ten fifteen when Sharpay emerged from the bathroom with her boy shorts and tank top on. She starred at Gabriella from the arch way and gazed at how the moon light eluminated the girl's face. She slept like an angle, Sharpay thought as her stomach rumbled. "Guess I'm hungary," Sharpay said stating the obvious. She grabbed a pink robe and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

She saw Mr. Montez fixing himself something in the microwave so she walked towards the refrigerator. "So….Jake," Sharpay began taking in the man's ruffled up appearance. "Sharpay," he said pulling a frozen meal from the microwave. "That stuff is just not good for you," Sharpay giggled spotting two trays of wrapped food on a shelf. "Is that for me and Gabi?" Sharpay asked as Mr. Montez nodded. "Great," Sharpay said getting ready to warm up both trays. "Dinner was at seven, what were you girls up to?" Mr. Montez asked not knowing Sharpay and Gabriella were dating. "I don't know…. girl stuff," Sharpay laughed as she began the small microwave. Mr. Montez nodded his head at Sharpay's answer and began to pour himself a glass of orange juice. He noticed that the jug was almost empty so he tossed it away after he poured enough into his glass. "Now what are we suppose to drink?" Sharpay asked placing her hand on her hip. Jake pointed towards a stack of sodas in a corner.

Sharpay clapped her hands and smiled, "Oh goodie, just what I wanted cafeniated soda". Jake patted Sharpay's head and walked from the room leaving Sharpay and the sound of the warming tray behind. When the trays were done Sharpay found a larger breakfast tray and loaded the items onto it. A small bark reached Sharpay's ears as she made her way back to the room. Little Bolton had his tail between his legs and barking. "You gotta go boy?" Sharpay asked after she placed the food on Gabriella's dresser. The dog barked again in agreement so she looked around for his leash. She only saw Boi's leash in the corner under her sleeping dog. She found a way to remove the leash and took Bolton outside. She starred up at the stars thinking about Ryan. He was gone to Japan and she didn't even say goodbye. Well she'd have to call him before school began in the next two days. After Bolton was done Sharpay lead the dog back into the house and let him loose. He began to bark and jump, she knew he wanted to play but she had to eat something or she would faint.

Gabriella was up by this time munching on the food that was once on her dresser. "Well it's nice to know you thought about me," Sharpay joked as Gabriella patted the spot next to her. Sharpay could see Gabriella's hard nipples under the sheet that was covering the girl's fragile naked frame. She tried to ignore the girl and eat but her eyes would always draw back to them. "See something you like?" Gabriella asked smiling seductively at her blushing girlfriend. Sharpay just nodded and turned on the television screen trying to ignore Gabriella once more. Boi climbed up onto the bed after he heard the tv cut on. He smelled around the sheets for any traces of dropped food but his nose let him down. Gabriella handed the dog a small piece of steak as Bolton wimpered. Gabriella lifted her dog to her chest and rubbed his head. She let him lick her face before she placed him back onto the covers.

"Your dad looks like a hot mess," Sharpay told Gabriella as she starred at her. "How?" Gabriella asked placing her head on her fist. "He looks like he and your mom…" Sharpay began as Gabriella's eyes went wide and she placed her hands to her ears. "I don't wanna hear it….no…no…blah…blah…no," Gabriella said as Sharpay chuckled. A small knock reached the door and before Sharpay even thought about Gabriella being under a sheet she said, "come in." Mr. Bolton entered the room with a tray of cookies. He starred at his daughter as she ate a piece of steak from Sharpay's plate. "Gabi.." the man said as Gabriella looked up at him and then down at her body. "Ok no quick move Montez," Gabriella told herself as she smileld at her dad. "Yeah, dad," Gabriella asked as Sharpay reached for the plate of cookies. "You do…" Jake was embarred to ask his daughter if she had clothes on or not and besides she couldn't of done anything with Sharpay because she had her pajams on. He handed the tray of cookies to Sharpay and kissed Gabriella's forehead and walked out. "Was that weird or what?" Gabriella asked hopping out of bed searching for something to put on.

Sharpay was busy stuffing her face with cookies that she didn't answer Gabriella. "What if my dad saw me naked….oh God I'd be horrified," Gabriella said tossing on a long shirt that reached her knees. Sharpay just smiled, "he's seen you naked before," Sharpay said bitting into another cookie. "Yeah when I was a baby," Gabriella said in defense as she made it back into the bed. A horror movie came on as Sharpay began flicking through channels. They were done with the food so the Tray was set on the floor as Bolton and Boi ate the scraps. " You wanna watch this?" Sharpay asked looking at Gabriella who just nodded. "Ok….Its scary," Sharpay said wriggling her fingers up towards her mouth and acting as if she was frightened. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat against the headboard as Sharpay followed. "Gabs you think you're going to tell your dad about us anytime soon?" Sharpay asked looking in her girlfriend's directon. "Well…..I don't think he's ready Shar," Gabriella said lifting Bolton into her lap. Sharpay starred at the small dog and began to pat his head. "How ready can he be?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella kissed Sharpay's lips quickly pulling back after words. "When he asks if were dating or if something is going on between us two then….then he'll be ready," Gabriella cleared up as they watched the show.

The next morning both girls awakened to the smell of blueberry pancakes. Sharpay grabbed her robe and Gabriella grabbed the tray from last night and they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Troy was sitting at the counter talking to Jake and Gina. Gabriella wanted to know why the boy was at her house and more importantly why was he speaking with her parents. Sharpay glanced at Troy and then at Gabriella before she sat on a stool at the kitchen's island table. Gabriella cleaned the tray from the previous night and sat next to Sharpay. "So Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as the boy lifted her phone up. "You forgot this at the party," Troy answered sliding the phone past Sharpay as Gabriella picked it up. She studied the small square shape of a box and decided it was her Iphone. "Troy would you like to stay for breakfast?" Mrs. Montez asked as she began to pull plates from the cabinets. "Sure I have time to kill," he said as Sharpay starred at him

"So Troy you still the best player on the wildcats team?" Jake asked as his wife set the table. Troy laughed and walked over towards the man brushing his fingers across Gabriella's arm. Sharpay didn't catch the move on her girlfriend but she did want Troy out of the house. "Well Troy..Jake and I are heading out of town this weekend until Tuesday. Maybe you could keep the girls company." Mrs. Montez spoke as Sharpay turned towards the woman. "We'll be fine and besides I'm here, nothing ever happens in a house when an Evans is around," Sharpay declared as Troy answered Gina's question. "I'd love to check up on them until you guys get back," Troy said smiling in Sharpay's direction. Gabriella didn't speak the entire time until Mrs. Montez sat out the pancakes, eggs, sausages, apple juice, and bacon. Gabriella sat across from Troy and next to Sharpay. Gabriella's mother and father sat on the ends of the table starring at the kids trying to spark a conversation. "So Sharpay I haven't seen you with a guy in a while…who's your new boyfriend," Mr. Evans asked. He thought of her as a daughter and whatever he asked Gabriella he'd ask her. "No new boyfriend," Sharpay said smiling in Gabriella's direction.

The brunette blushed and starred in her father's direction. He didn't seem to catch on so he continued on until Gina put an end to it. "Gabs can you pass the syrup," Troy asked as Gabriella took the small handle in her hands. Troy placed his hands on top of her's hestitanting to move his hands. Gabriella snatched her hands back almost dropping the syrup on the table. "Sorry.." Gabriella said giving Sharpay an innocent look. The blonde just starred at Troy, she wanted him out and she wanted him out now. "I know who my little Gabi has a crush on," Jake said smiling at his daughter as she ate a piece of her pancake. "Troy…when are you getting back together with my little girl, it's terrible that she broke up with you in the first place, but I wouldn't have Gabriella seen with anyone else," Mr. Montez said as Gina looked up from her plate. Sharpay cleared her throat as Jake starred at her. "I didn't mean…she can be seen with you as well but I was talking about a boyfriend, girlfriend way," Jake said as Gina gave her husband a daring look.

He closed his mouth and continued to eat as Gabriella avoided Sharpay's eyes. She could feel them cutting in through her skin and into her head but she wasen't going to look at Sharpay, …she wasen't. When they all were done Troy cleared the table with Jake as Sharpay and Gabriella spoke to Gina. "You think I should tell him now?" Gabriella asked her mother who thought about the question. "Tell him when we leave the airport. That way he'll have to wait until we reach New York before he tries to protest," Gina said as Gabriella looked down at her feet. Her small white toes were turning pink from the pressure she placed on them. Sharpay nodded to agree with Mrs. Montez and left the room. She walked up the steps to find Bolton and Boi sleeping cuddled up together. "So cute," Sharpay said forgetting Troy was down in the kichen.

"So seriously Troy are you going to ask my daughter back out?" Mr. Montez asked as the boy placed the breakfast plates in the sink. "I wish….Sharpay would never let me get close to that girl," Troy said turning towards Gabriella and her mom who were talking. "Sharpay's, Gabriella's best friend…just let her know that you guys make a great couple, friend's should understand that," Jake said as he began pouring dish soap into the dish washer. "Yeah but…" Troy began as Gabriella left the room. "She still likes you…show her," Mr. Montez said before his wife pulled him away from the boy. Troy smiled at Gabriella's father's approval of their soon to be renewed relationship.

**Troy almost told Mr. Montez about Sharpay and Gabriella. Oh well I enjoyed this short chapter, plz comment and if you would like them longer just ask and I'll do so, peace out!!**


	8. On this rainy night

Troy followed Gabriella into the living room

**Guys this chapter was made especially for my readers of this story. It has a little fluff, excitement, and well its just cute altogether. I have to always add suspense to my stories so enjoy….plz comment.**

Troy followed Gabriella into the living room. Gabriella began picking up a few books and stacking them onto the shelves before she headed up stairs to Sharpay. Troy watched Gabriella's every move. From her elegant grace to the way her body swayed Troy smiled at his little angel. Gabriella spotted Troy starring at her and she looked directly at him. "What?" she asked giving him a little attitude. Troy began to run his fingers through his hair and smile. He slowly walked towards Gabriella and spoke, "you know we do make a great couple." Gabriella rolled her eyes and folded her arms giving Troy a dim smile and shaking her head as to tell him whatever. "So…what's Sharpay's deal about us?" Troy asked walking closer to Gabriella so they could be a few feet away from each other. The girl raised her eyebrow and studied his face. "What deal?" Gabriella asked walking away from Troy to place the last book in her hand in it's place.

"I mean why doesn't she like us being together, can she not take the fact that we could be a couple real soon?" Troy asked with an innocent smile on his face. Gabriella placed her index finger towards her forehead and pointed it outwards giving Troy a one finger salute. She walked up the stairs and out of the boy's sight as the Montez's walked into the room. "So where is Gabriella going?" Jake asked sitting in his favorite chair as Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Well Troy, we'll be leaving around five today Mrs. Montez and I, you could give the girls a little company," Mr. Montez said lifting a paper up to his face and reading it. Gina starred at her husband and then at Troy who was sitting down looking at the top of the steps. " I can call Gabriella down," Jake said as Troy shook his head no, he'd wait for his girl even if it took all day.

Sharpay sat on the bed flicking crumbs from a cookie from the night before. Gabriella entered the room with her arms folded and she gave Sharpay a smile. The blonde smiled back not knowing what the entire face thing was about but she didn't care. "Shar…I think Troy's getting ideas" Gabriella said laying next to Sharpay who had her legs folded on the bed. " Well he's not going to try anything when I'm here," Sharpay said starring at the open door. Sharpay could hear the small chatter going on in the living room. "I think your dad likes Troy," Sharpay told Gabriella who had her eyes shut. " Yeah tell me something else that I don't know," Gabriella said rubbing on Sharpay's arm. Sharpay gave a small sigh as footsteps trailed towards the room. Gabriella removed her arm from Sharpay's presence and sat up as her father and Troy gazed into the doorway. "Sorry…Troy said he had time to spare so I told him he could hang….if that's okay with you?" Jake asked as Gabriella looked towards Sharpay and back at her father. Gabriella didn't care because she knew Troy was going to be set straight by Sharpay any second now. The blonde didn't make any quick reactions and looked away from the doorway. Gabriella noticed Sharpay wasn't going to make the decision for Troy to stay or not so Gabriella looked back at her dad. "Ummm, I just really need some sleep before you and mom leave so….maybe later Troy," Gabriella said smiling towards Sharpay as she laid down.

Troy was escorted out the front door by Jake who told the boy he could come back later to see them off and hang with the girls until nine. Troy agreed and hopped in his car and drove off. Gina sat on her couch with a book as her husband sat next to her. "Our Gabi is acting a little strange," Jake said as his wife looked up at him. She studied her husband's confused facial expression as he spoke. "What do you mean?," Gina asked as she looked at her husband. "I mean….Gabi doesn't want to hang with Troy…..I don't know about you but just a few months ago they were best of buddies unless I've been gone that long," Jake said as Mrs. Montez smiled. "Gabriella still appreciates Troy's company that I know of….but, Gabi has new things to worry about in her life," Mrs. Montez said as her husband starred at her. "What?" Jake asked confused as his wife lifted her book back towards her face. "What's she worrying about? Does she not know that boy is always on her side? I always see her with Sharpay now a days, if I didn't know any better I'd think something is going on with my little girl and miss drama queen," Jake said as his wife's eyes widened. She had to act confused as well as surprised by her husband's remark. Gabi wasn't ready to tell her dad about her and Sharpay and her mother wasn't going to blow it.

"Honey I just think Gabi's worried about a few things…..Sharpay's her friend," Mrs. Montez said as she began reading again. "So can I get a reason why Sharpay's staying here?" Mr. Montez said as Gina continued to read. "Any big reason you think I should know about?" Jake asked as his wife as she ignored him. He finally decided to ignore her and begin to pack. "We have to get our stuff ready now," Jake said slowly making his way up the stairs. Gina decided to follow her husband up the stairs while carrying her favorite book under her arms. Jake watched as his wife made it his way and they both walked past Gabriella's room. "Why is her door shut?" Jake asked confused. "She may be sleep or something," Gina said worried about her husband's curiosity. "Yeah but…usually Gabs sleeps with her door open," he said waiting for his wife to answer. She stayed quiet because she knew it was true. " Lets just pack," Gina said as her husband agreed.

"I can't sleep," Sharpay heard Gabriella say from behind her. The blonde was sitting Indian style on the soft bed while Gabriella sat behind her with her arms wrapped around her neck. "Well try laying back down," Sharpay suggested as Gabriella rolled her eyes. The television was showing some show with some kids doing stuff for money. Sharpay laughed when it felt natural but Gabriella just thought the show was dumb. Gabriella removed her hands from around Sharpay's neck and wrapped them around the girl's waist. She closed her eyes and leaned in so she was laying on Sharpay's back. The blonde didn't notice the movement too much since she was watching the show. Gabriella began to drift to sleep as Sharpay placed her own hands over Gabriella's.

Ryan stepped off of the plane noticing his parents weren't there. "What a big surprise," Ryan said aloud as Justin starred at him. "I'm sure someone is here to pick us up," Ryan told his boyfriend as they walked into the airport. "Ryan," the boy heard as he turned around. His mother stood in a crowd of people waving towards her son with her husband next to her. Ryan felt tears fill his eyes but he managed to keep them down. His mother never picked him up from the airport since he was ten and his dad never came. Justin grabbed their suitcases as Ryan took in his parents images together. When Ryan noticed Justin's hand tapping on his shoulder he grabbed his suitcases and pulled them towards his parents. A few steps later and his father signaled some help to retrieve the bags from the boys. "Where's kitten?" Mrs. Evans asked starring into the crowd of people boarding off of planes. She knew Sharpay would never take a public plane so she starred at Ryan. "Where's your sister Ryan?" his mother asked as Ryan looked on confused. "She said that you said she could stay in New Mexico with Gabriella, she said it would be just like those boarding schools you always sent us to," Ryan said as his mother looked at her husband. "Sharpay didn't call me did you say she could stay?" Mrs. Evans asked her husband as he nodded no.

Ryan never thought Sharpay would lie about her parent's approval of her staying anywhere. He did find it weird that his mother quickly agreed to Justin staying with Ryan for a few months while they were in Japan. Maybe his mother wanted to get to know Justin, maybe she wanted to try to like the boy and find out what Ryan loved so much about him, but Ryan was cut off by his parents frustration. "Neither of us said Sharpay could stay," Mrs. Evans said as she starred at Ryan. His father guided the boys out as Mrs. Evans dialed Sharpay's phone again and again. Ryan didn't know how but Sharpay always seemed to get the attention no matter what the situation. He laughed at the thought of his sister being the important twin, but somewhere he felt that was true. "Oh Sharpay…..Sharpay," Ryan said as he boarded a small limo with his parents. Justin stayed close to Ryan during the entire ride. Mr. Evans looked towards the boys but as soon as he did Justin turned his head to gaze out the window.

The clock read three thirty. Mrs. Montez was dressed sitting on her bed writing a list of numbers for Gabriella that she could dial when her mother was away. Jake zipped the final suitcase and pulled it towards the top of the stairs. He stopped and placed his ear up to Gabriella's door to listen for any sounds. Nothing came to his ear so he carried the suitcase to the steps. He walked back past Gabriella's room and retrieved his other bags and headed to the car. He pilled his bags into the car and placed his wife's things next to his. The wind began to pick up a little bit and small drops of rain began to hit the ground. Jake walked back into the house and up the stairs. This time he heard small giggles coming from Gabriella's room. He placed his ear to the door and listened closer. "Stop Sharpay," Jake heard Gabriella's voice say followed by a giggle. He knocked on his daughter's door knowing that listening to what was going on was a little childish but he didn't care. "Yes?" he heard Gabriella say as he stood outside the door. She usually said come in or wait while she tided up but this time she said, yes? Jake knocked again as he heard a sigh and Gabriella spoke normally, "enter."

"Sorry to bother you," Jake said as he starred at Sharpay's facial expression. She looked nervous but excited at the same time. Gabriella's curls were messy and out of place as her father thought of something to say. "Uhhh your mom and I are leaving soon, you wanna come with us to the airport," Jake asked as he starred at both girls. "No thanks dad, but have fun," Gabriella said standing up to kiss and hug her dad. He embraced his daughter as Sharpay smiled faintly. "Be good pumpkin," Jake said as Gabriella pulled back and nodded. "What was all that giggling?" he asked curiously. Sharpay's eyes widened as she starred at Gabriella and the brunette did the same. They both burst out into laughter as Gabriella spoke, " girl stuff dad, girl stuff."

A while later Troy made it to the Montez residents with a small bag across his shoulders. "Take care of my girls," Jake told Troy referring to both girls. The boy nodded as Mrs. Montez kissed each of them on the forehead. "Gab's we'll be in New York around eight call your dad then," Gina said hugging her daughter. Gabriella agreed as her mother and father pulled away. "Bye Troy," Sharpay said walking towards the house. Gabriella stood on the curb until her parents were out of sight before she turned around to walk away. "Gabs I got some stuff for you," Troy told the girl as she rolled her eyes. "Troy you can't buy my love," Gabriella told him as he nodded and followed. "I have something to give you," Gabriella said walking into her house as Sharpay blocked Troy's path. "Pay its okay I have to give him something," Gabriella said as Sharpay rolled her eyes. She didn't want to budge but after Gabriella placed her hand on Sharpay's arm the girl almost melted. Troy walked into the house with a huge smile across his face. Sharpay just starred at him as he stood near the door. "Can I please sit down?" he asked as Sharpay denied him. Gabriella came back down the stairs with a box in her hand. "Troy I really think you need this," Gabriella told him opening the small jewelry box and digging into it. "What's in there Gabs?" Sharpay asked as her girlfriend lifted a small chain into her hands and handed it to the boy. "Troy this is yours," Gabriella said as Sharpay looked on wide eyed.

Troy had a huge smile planted across his face until he starred at what was in his hand. The small necklace now turned bracelet that Troy gave to Gabriella sat in his hands. "It just doesn't feel right anymore if I keep that," Gabriella told the boy as Sharpay breathed out a breath of relief. Troy gripped the chain and placed it into his pocket. He didn't want to argue or at least at that very moment. "You can go now," Sharpay told the boy as he pulled his backpack from his back. He dug deep into it and pulled out a small doggie dish that read, "BOLTON," in dark red letters and gold and silver outlines. He pulled out a matching collar and blanket and handed it to Gabriella. She grabbed the things into her arms as Troy spoke. "I thought my little Bolton would need something from his daddy," Troy said as Sharpay grabbed the things from Gabriella. "Take it," Sharpay said forcing the things back at Troy. He turned towards the door and walked out of the house yelling, "I'll be back tomorrow." Sharpay shook her head and gazed at Gabriella. The brunette shrugged her shoulders and took the items from Sharpay. "Bolton…" Gabriella yelled as her small dog ran down the steps.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked Gabriella who lifted her small dog into her lap as she latched the collar on its neck. "Gabriella…" Sharpay said frustrated. "Please can he keep it Sharpay…its cute," Gabriella said as her girlfriend folded her arms. "Please pay…" Gabriella asked giving Sharpay the puppy dog eyes. "Gabi as long as you continue to accept things from Troy he's going to believe that he has a chance with you," Sharpay said as Gabriella stood up from her small dog. "But we both know that's not true," Gabriella said as Sharpay rolled her eyes. Gabriella lifted Bolton into her arms as he began to bark. "Look at this face…you can't say no mommy….don't say no mommy," Gabriella said placing Bolton into Sharpay's face as the dog began to lick the blonde. Sharpay gave way to the puppy's cuteness and kissed his head. "Cuteness….that's the only thing you have," Sharpay said as Bolton licked her. "Gabs you should only keep one thing," Sharpay said as Gabriella greed. "I'll keep the color, Bolton needs one anyway," Gabriella said as she placed the dog back onto the floor.

Boi ran from up the stairs barking, seeing that Bolton was getting a little attention. "You want to take them for a walk?" Sharpay asked wanting to leave the house. Gabriella nodded and they both walked in separate directions looking for their dog leashes. They met back up at the front of the house and walked outside. Gabriella saw a small light going off in her car and Sharpay knew it was her phone. The blonde grabbed Gabriella's hand as they both walked under a large umbrella. Gabriella opened her car door as Sharpay grabbed her phone starring at the numbers. She had over a hundred missed calls and her inbox was full. She received over two hundred text messages that her inbox began clearing out itself. "Uh I guess someone really wants to get in touch with you," Gabriella said as Sharpay placed her phone into her back pocket. "Lets go," Sharpay said grabbing Gabriella's hand once more as they walked around the block. Boi and Bolton hopped in some of the puddles barking on the way. Gabriella laughed at the small dogs movement as the rain began to pour down harder.

When the girls reached the house Gabriella and Sharpay sat on the porch as they let the dogs loose in the yard. Sharpay starred at her phone in her hands going through the messages slowly. Gabriella noticed Sharpay's sad face and cuddled up against her. She laid her head in Sharpay's lap as the girl flicked through her phone."Who's all those messages from?" Gabriella asked knowing the answer. Sharpay ignored her girlfriend and pulled her phone up to her ear. "Pay?" Gabriella said looking up at her girlfriend. Sharpay looked worried as Gabriella spoke to her and she listened to her phone ring. "Sharpay…" Gabriella said again. Sharpay leaned down and kissed Gabriella lips as someone picked up on the other line. Sharpay pulled back and began to speak. "Mom let me explain," Gabriella heard Sharpay say. The woman was so loud that her voice echoed out from the phone. "How could you do something like this Sharpay…..I want you on the next plane to Japan from New Mexico airport right now," Mrs. Evans said as Gabriella sat up. She looked at Sharpay as the blonde stood up and walked towards the edge of the porch. "Mom I don't want to come……Mom would you listen…, I'd rather stay with Gabriella…Mom, mom….I'm not coming, I'm fine here," Sharpay said as Gabriella sat on the porch swing. The dogs were soaking wet and they still were jumping in the puddles.

"Oh no….. mud," Gabriella said as Bolton hopped in a big puddle of black and brown mud. "Please understand mom," Sharpay said as her mother yelled though the phone. Sharpay clicked the phone off before her mother was done and leaned on the house. She closed her eyes and began to breath in deeply. "Shar…" Gabriella said concerned. Sharpay didn't move she just stood thinking. Gabriella slowly made her way over to Sharpay and hugged her by placing her hands around the blonde's waist and embracing her. "Shar….you didn't tell your mom did you?" Gabriella asked as the girl shook her head no. Sharpay opened her eyes and starred at Gabriella. "It's okay Pay…but I thought my dad spoke to your parents," Gabriella said confused. "Maybe he spoke to one of the maids or something," Sharpay said as she kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Well you can stay can't you?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded. "whether my parents like it or not," Sharpay laughed letting Gabriella go.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't want the dogs to have all the fun," Gabriella said as Sharpay laughed and agreed. They both removed their shoes and stepped into the pouring rain. Bolton and Boi dashed onto the porch when they spotted lighting in the distance. Gabriella ran towards her front gate and back towards Sharpay who was standing in the middle of the yard. Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's hands as they both twirled in circles while starring into they sky. Gabriella's curls began to lay across her shoulders more evenly. Sharpay's hair sparkled in the moonlight and with the help of the rain Gabriella thought she looked beautiful, but that was nothing new. They danced and chased each other for a few minutes before they ran onto the porch. The dogs were soaking wet and they were soaking wet but they had a lot of fun. They girls sat on the porch for a few minutes starring into the sky until the lighting got worse and they headed inside.

Gabriella held tight to Boi and Sharpay held onto Bolton. They carried the small dogs up the stairs and into the bathroom before they closed the door. Sharpay bathed the dogs while Gabriella placed up the large dog cage. She hated that the dogs would have to be in a cage but her mother would kill her if wet dogs were on the furniture. Gabriella placed some blankets into the cage and a small heater, compliments of Sharpay and a few toys. When Sharpay brought the dogs out semi-dry Gabriella placed them into the cage and patted their heads before she locked the door. "Wow," Gabriella said exhausted from all the hard work. Sharpay laughed as they looked at each other. "Well we can't sit on the furniture," Gabriella said starring at Sharpay. "Yeah but I'm too tired to take a bath right now," Sharpay said as Gabriella agreed. They both decided to head back outside until they felt like taking a bath. They sat on the porch swing cuddled up.

"Hey Gabriella," the girl heard from a car in the street. Taylor waved at her friend as Gabriella sighed. "I'm tired Tay…you need something?" Gabriella yelled over the thunder and rain. "I'll call you," Taylor said as Chad pulled away. Gabriella spotted Bolton's dog collar in a patch of mud. She stood up and walked into the mud avoiding her mother's flowers and grabbed the collar. "Maybe Bolton hated it," Sharpay said laughing as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever miss Evans," Gabriella laughed as Sharpay stepped off the porch. "Well we might as well have some more fun before we take a bath," Sharpay said chasing Gabriella around the yard. The next door neighbors arrived home and thought the girls were nuts for dancing in the rain. Sharpay caught Gabriella by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Gabriella rejected Sharpay a few times playfully turning her head until the girl grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Gabriella laughed as this happened.

They both walked into the house dripping wet and headed to the kitchen. "I'll make some coco," Gabriella said. Sharpay grabbed the mugs and sat them on the counter. Sharpay opened the refrigerator and spotted a bowl of grapes. "Gabi catch," Sharpay said tossing a grape towards Gabriella who magically caught it in her teeth as she turned. "Hey," Gabriella said as Sharpay laughed, "amazing you caught it," Sharpay said eating a few grapes. When the coco was done Sharpay grabbed her mug and drunk a small amount before she and Gabriella let the dogs out of their cage. "Oh my phone," Sharpay said walking back onto the porch spotting her pink phone on the swing. Sharpay brought it in the house with the small phone between her thumb and index finger. That would have been horrible if it got ruined," Sharpay said as Gabriella agreed. Gabriella starred at Sharpay's dripping hair and smiled. "You look hot right now," Gabriella said walking up to Sharpay who blushed. "Yeah I know, but you….you look like a hot mess," Sharpay joked as Gabriella playfully hit her arm and ran around the couch. Sharpay chased her and once again caught her by the waist but this time she pushed her onto the couch and hopped on top of her. "Now what are you going to do Montez?" Sharpay asked leaning in for a kiss. "This," Gabriella said rejecting Sharpay. "Oh you," Sharpay said kissing the girl softly on the lips as they both giggled.

The house door knob turned quickly but the girls didn't notice. "Gabriella..?" a voice said as Sharpay looked back towards the door. Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and laughed until her eyes met the figures in the doorway. She pushed up on Sharpay but the blonde didn't move. They were both scared to death like a deers in the headlights. Gabriella pushed harder on Sharpay's arms and the blonde stood starring at Jake and Gina in the doorway. "Sorry girls our flight was canceled," Gina said without looking up. She didn't notice the entire thing that just happened between the girls. Jake stood starring at his daughter who began to breath hard. "Gabriella.." her father said again as she stepped away from Sharpay. Gabriella didn't let her eyes meet Sharpay's that was starring at her. Gina smiled up at the girls but noticed her husband was standing still. She closed her door and looked at Gabriella who was next to the coffee table. "Girls what's going on here," Mrs. Montez asked. "Tell her what you were doing Gabriella," Jake said as Gabriella finally looked at Sharpay. The blonde was looking at Gabriella as she heard Jake speak. Gabriella reached her hand out to Sharpay and moved closer towards her. Sharpay took Gabriella's cue and grabbed her hand. Gabriella took a deep breath and began to speak, "dad I have something to tell you."

**So how did you guys like this chapter?? I had to add suspense towards the end. This is one of my faves in this series. I'll be updating other stories soon while adding new ones that I've been working on for a while. Please Comment and enjoy!!**


	9. Gabriella's heart part 1

**Okay I've just noticed that all my chapter titles suck….I may change them some day but until then enjoy this next chapter. And for you Gabpay fans like myself I have to say that we are finally getting back into the love triangle part of the story so Troyella fans are welcomed…..darn it, it pains me to say that but here is the next chapter.**

Sharpay could hear her heart beat in her ears. Why was she this scared of someone she considered a older friend, Sharpay thought to herself as Gabriella squeezed her hand. Her skin felt smooth and soft between Sharpay's fingers. "Dad I have something to tell you," Gabriella said holding onto Sharpay's hand for dear life. Mrs. Montez shook her head no but Gabriella knew it was time to tell him. Breath Sharpay….breath, the blonde told herself as Gabriella began to speak. "Dad…..Sharpay's my girlfriend," Gabriella said starring into her father's eyes. Oh God, she did it, oh god breath Sharpay, the blonde told herself again wondering why she felt so panicky. Her father just looked at her and placed his gaze onto Sharpay who was beginning to sweat. "Why is he looking at me, oh god, he hates me, Sharpay said feeling the tears in her eyes. Jake walked up to Gabriella and studied her face and gazed down at her hands that intertwined with Sharpay's. "And you're happy?" Jake asked as Gabriella nodded.

Mrs. Montez didn't know what to expect. Her husband was acting so calm at that very moment that she thought he was going to pass out or something. Jake smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair behind Gabriella's ear. "Well as long as you're happy pumpkin then I'm fine with it," Jake said looking at Sharpay. He smiled at the blonde and walked up the stairs to his room. "Well we have to catch our plane tomorrow," Gina said hugging her daughter who eased her fingers from Sharpay's. The blonde was turning pale but no one seemed to notice. Sharpay couldn't hear her heart beat anymore, she couldn't even hear the words Gina and Gabriella said back and forth to one another. "Dad took that well," Gabriella said letting go of her mother and smiling. "Yeah…too well," Gina said worrily as Gabriella looked at her mother confused. "I have to check on your dad, I'll be right back, oh and it's getting late girls, maybe you should think about getting some sleep," Mrs. Montez suggested as she walked up the stairs and out of the girls sight.

"Gabriella turned towards Sharpay and smiled, "that was a relief, I thought I'd pass out," Gabriella said starring at a pale Sharpay. The blonde was totally dazed and shaking. "Shar are you okay?" Gabriella asked the blonde walking up to her slowly. Sharpay smiled and nodded then fell face forward on the carpet below her. Gabriella panicked and ran towards her turning her over to stare at her face. She was breathing but her body was ice cold. "Mom!!" Gabriella yelled holding Sharpay in her arms and rocking her. Mrs. Montez ran down the stairs to her daughter as Jake followed right behind her. "What happened?" Mrs. Montez asked as she removed Gabriella from the girl. "I don't know she just….she just.." Gabriella didn't know what just happened but she was scared. Mrs. Montez was a nurse so she checked Sharpay's pulse which seemed to be fine and she signaled Gabriella to run and get her bag. Gabriella ran into the kitchen and found a small brown nurse's bag sitting next to the kitchen counter. She handed it to her mother who dug into the bag. She pulled out a long light and clicked it on and placed it up to Sharpay's face. She opened the girl's eyes one at a time clicking the light into them.

"Mom is she okay?" Gabriella asked as her mother nodded. "Get some blankets, Jake help me get her onto the couch," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella did what she was told. Boi and Bolton both began to bark when Sharpay didn't move. "Shush," Gabriella said shaking while her mother placed the covers onto Sharpay. "She was just frightened, she'll be fine baby, I promise," Mrs. Montez said hugging her daughter as her husband left the room. "You sure we don't need to call a doctor," Jake asked from the kitchen as Mrs. Montez yelled back, "no she'll come to soon…what scared her?" Mrs. Montez asked her daughter. Gabriella didn't actually know but Sharpay's fingers did get a little cold when her dad came into the house. "I'll watch her for awhile," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella shook her head no. "I'll watch her mom, and if I need any help I'll call you," Gabriella said as her mother kissed her forehead and nodded. "Now be careful Gabs," her mother said as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Why?" Gabriella asked as her mother left the room without answering.

Gabriella starred at Sharpay from a few feet away as color returned to the girl's face. "Sharpay…" Gabriella said as Boi and Bolton hopped onto the couch and cuddled up against the blonde. "Sharpay, you're scaring me," Gabriella said slowly making her way towards the couch. Sharpay didn't move but Gabriella saw the covers moving up and down from the girl's breathing. Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and sat by her head. After a while Sharpay's head was in Gabriella's lap as the brunette stroked her hair. "Gabs I think you need to sleep now," her mother said trying to find her daughter's eyes in the dim light. "I will," Gabriella said as her mother left the archway. Gabriella held onto Sharpay's hand and leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. "Please wake up Pay," Gabriella said before she fell to sleep.

The next morning Gabriella felt a small movement on her lap. She opened her eyes to see Sharpay looking up at her. "What happened?" Sharpay said sitting up as Gabriella grabbed her face and kissed her. "Don't…ever…do…that…again," Gabriella said saying these words between kisses. Sharpay was confused and nodded with a crazy expression on her face. "So…when did we go to sleep?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella thought. "Well I went to bed at two in the morning and boy am I tired," Gabriella said as Sharpay studied her face. "You look tired maybe you should lay back down," Sharpay said as Gabriella refused. "You should be the one laying down, after a fall like that I'd be dizzy or something," Gabriella said as Sharpay looked at her confused. "I fell when?" the blonde asked as Gabriella tried to avoid the sun's light that shone in her face. "After I told my dad about us you pretty much just blanked out after that," Gabriella said as Sharpay leaned onto her shoulder. "I was scared he was going to do something crazy…like toss me out or something like my mom did with you," Sharpay said sadly. "Well my dad's not like that, he's cool with us Shar…I told you not to worry," Gabriella said as Sharpay closed her eyes.

"My head does kinda hurt," Sharpay said as Gabriella placed her hand on her head. "No fever…maybe a headache?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded. "Well we don't have any medicine, I could run to the store." Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded. "I'll get a little more sleep." Gabriella kissed her once more before she stood up, "I'll be back before you can say….Gabriella Ann Montez has a crazy family and has to deal with the Evans because she's so madly in love with a blonde bomb shell." Sharpay laughed, "I don't even think I can remember that." Gabriella ran up the stairs to her room to find a few of her things out of place. The dogs were on the couch still sleeping at Sharpay's feet. Gabriella walked around her room to find her diary missing along with some jewelry. Her and Sharpay were the only one's home that night until her parents came and they were together the entire time. Gabriella ignored the situation at that moment and found some jeans and a white t-shirt. She quickly took a shower and got dressed and decided to let her hair air dry.

"I'll be back in ten," Gabriella told a sleeping Sharpay before she left the house. Bolton followed her to the door so she took him with her. Sharpay's car top was down all night and Gabriella could see the ruined seats. "Damn it," Gabriella said starring into the car. The pink everything was ruined and no personal items sat in the seats. Gabriella decided to tell Sharpay about her car later and hopped into her dad's van and drove to a local shop. Dogs were allowed into the store but only if they were leashed. Gabriella placed a loose collar onto Bolton and snapped a leash onto it. "Lets go," Gabriella said walking into the store. "Gabriella," a familiar voice shouted as she turned around to find out who it was. Troy stood with a small basket in his hand waving as the girl rolled her eyes. "Nice meeting you here babe," Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "Bolton, dude how's daddies little boy?" Troy asked the small dog that wagged his tail. "Troy I'm busy," Gabriella said walking into an aisle. "What a coincidence I am too," Troy smiled wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist. She tapped his hand lightly but he just pulled her in closer. "Stop…" Gabriella said faintly pushing Troy's arm harder. "Okay chill Montez," the boy said moving back and watching Gabriella browse the shelves.

"What no Evans today?" Troy asked feeling giddy for some reason. "I don't live under Sharpay…..Troy," Gabriella said as the boy laughed. "Right…but she seems to make all of your decisions for you," Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "So where is little miss diva anyway," he asked as Gabriella looked over at him. "None of yours Bolton," Gabriella said as her small dog barked. "Not you boy," Gabriella said walking up to a shelf of headache medicine. "So Gabriella you wanna come over my house tonight, it'll be fun," Troy said trying to convince the girl. "No," she said reading the labels on a few bottles of headache medicines. "I'll leave you alone for one week if you come out with me tonight," Troy said as Gabriella pulled a bottle from a shelf. "Troy we both know that's not true, no matter what I do you still manage to follow me around…you're like a stalker, that's illegal you know," Gabriella said walking towards the dog aisle. "I'm not stalking you, I'm just making sure I get what I want," Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back. She knocked his hand away with the hard end of Bolton's leash.

"What are you afraid of…you know you still love me, that's why you don't want to go out with me," Troy said as Gabriella picked up a box of dog biscuits. "Troy I don't….listen I don't have to answer you," Gabriella said as Troy smiled and pushed her against a shelf. He placed his hands onto the shelves behind her near her waist and leaned into her face, "If you can tell me that you don't love me and that you don't still have feelings for me, then I'll walk away, but don't say it now, say it at the party tonight…I bet after a hour with me you'll remember the great times we had," Troy said as Gabriella looked away from him. "Troy stop," Gabriella said weakly as the boy leaned into her face. He brushed her lips with his own and pressed harder as Gabriella stood there not pulling away. Troy kissed her for a few seconds until Gabriella let go of Bolton's leash and forcefully pushed Troy into a shelf that stood behind him. Her heart was beating fast and Troy's was too. Gabriella felt the blood in her body boil and she was scared. She ran to get her dog and quickly paid for what she had and drove home.

Sharpay was sitting up watching some cartoon with the Montez's when Gabriella arrived. "I have drugs," Gabriella said laughing and shaking the pill bottle in her hand as Sharpay reached out for them. "Gimme, gimme," Sharpay said as Gabriella handed them over. "I'll get you some water," Gabriella said after she unleashed Bolton. Her father sat in his favorite chair reading a newspaper and watching television. "So Gabs, who's bright idea was it to not raise the convertible roof," Jake asked as Gabriella handed Sharpay her water. "What?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella starred at her. "Ummm your car is kinda….well its wet," Gabriella said putting things mildly. "Oh no," Sharpay said hopping up and running to the front door. She walked outside and gazed at her car and viewed it from each angle before she walked up to it. "Great…I have to get a new car," Sharpay said feeling her car's interior. "I'm sorry Pay, maybe I should of raised it for you," Gabriella said as Sharpay walked back to the house. "I was driving, I should of remembered, oh well daddy will buy me a new one," Sharpay said walking into the house. Gabriella followed Sharpay to the couch talking, "I wish my daddy would do something like that for me, my car is seven years old," Gabriella wined as her mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "But I love it," Gabriella said looking down as Sharpay laughed before she took her pill.

"Well this is take two," Jake said grabbing a few extra things in his arms as he headed to the front door. "Gabriella…Sharpay…take care of the house, We'll be back Monday," Jake said as Mrs. Montez hugged and kissed the girls. "I miss you already," she said as her husband drove from the parking lot and towards the airport. "What do you want to do today?" Gabriella asked Sharpay. "Well first I need to take a shower before I do anything," Sharpay said walking back into the house. "Well maybe we could take Bolton and Boi to the park or something," Gabriella said as Sharpay walked into Gabriella's room. "You know we could…but we should do something with just us," Sharpay said pulling a red short sleeve shirt from a bag and a skirt. She pulled out some red flip flops and headed to the bathroom. "I'll call daddy after my shower," Sharpay said kissing Gabriella before she walked into the bathroom. Gabriella looked out her window and sighed. Maybe she could take Sharpay to that party Troy was talking about, or maybe she needed to tell Sharpay what Troy did not too long ago. Gabriella laid back on her headboard and starred at her phone. The small phone was vibrating and moving almost falling off the end table. Gabriella lifted the phone into her hands and starred at the number. It was Taylor so she quickly answered it. "This is Gorgeous speaking," Gabriella said laughing as Taylor spoke. "Gabs what's going on…" Taylor asked as Gabriella asked "what" confused. " You and Troy a couple again or what?" Taylor asked her friend who pulled her phone away from her ear. Did she just say…a couple, Gabriella asked herself as she spoke to Taylor. "No why?" Gabriella asked as Taylor sighed.

"I saw you and Troy kissing in Pete's Corner store, girl you better spill and I mean now," Taylor said wanting answers from her friend. "Tay I can't talk about this," Gabriella said in a panicky voice. "Why?" she asked as Gabriella answered. "Sharpay's in the shower and well, these walls are paper thin," Gabriella said as Sharpay giggled. "Yep you got that right," Sharpay said as Gabriella walked form the room. "Tay please just don't tell Sharpay….she can't know about this," Gabriella said looking down the hall feeling eyes on her neck. "Girl are you playing games with them or what?" Taylor asked as Gabriella almost screamed. "No…I love Sharpay, I'd do anything for her, I can't tell her because I don't want to hurt her," Gabriella said as Taylor sighed. "As your friend and Sharpay's new associate I am making it your duty to tell Sharpay within the next week," Taylor said as Gabriella agreed and hung up the phone. Gabriella walked down the stairs and fixed up the couch where Sharpay laid the night before. She folded the covers and placed them into a cabinet as Sharpay walked down the stairs. "Who was that on the phone?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella turned to face the girl. "Ummm that was umm Taylor, she ummm she just wanted uhh," Gabriella said nervously as Sharpay placed her hand on Gabriella's cheek. "Gabs chill you act as if I'm asking you to save the world, next time tell Tay I said hey," Sharpay said walking towards the front door. "So?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella smiled faintly at her girlfriend.

"So what?" Gabriella asked looking down at her fingers. "Where to Montez," Sharpay asked in a small giggling voice. Gabriella looked up and walked to the door and held Sharpay's hand. "I don't know you pick," Gabriella said as Sharpay placed her finger from her loose hand up to her cheek. " How about we just drive and see what we come across," Sharpay said as Gabriella agreed. Boi began to bark as the girls opened the door. Bolton began to bark as well as both girl rolled their eyes. "Okay but today is the last day for doggy outings, and beside I need to take Boi back to his daily trainer and school teacher," Sharpay said as Gabriella's eyes widened. "He goes to school?" Gabriella asked not knowing. "Yeah, we can enter Bolton its just a thousand a week….but I'll pay," Sharpay said as she studied Gabriella's face. "But…" Gabriella began trying to protest as Sharpay opened the door. "I'm not taking no for an answer, come on Boi…Bolton," Sharpay said as they left the house.

**Okay this chapter is done. I was going to make Gabriella's father try to push Sharpay from the house but I changed that idea. This story is getting good and I'm sorry I haven't updated since the weekend its just I had writers block. I couldn't think of anything to put into my chapter. My other Gabpay will be updated when I get a better idea, I mean I have a chapter written but I don't know if its that good. Well Please comment and trust me this gets better. I think I'll have at least twenty to thirty chapters and then I'll have to move on to other stories.**


End file.
